New Life
by xxTunstall Chickxx
Summary: Her mother was a werewolf, father, a vampire. Killed, she remains orphaned and alone and finds herself in Forks. Love triangle, hate, poverty, sports. Can she pull herself together and chose her man? Will she crash and burn, like usual? xxTunstall Chickxx
1. A Past, A Present, A Future?

_**Okay, I've been thinking of writing this for quite some time so here it is. This is my first fanfic for Twilight so please don't burn or flame. My other fics are all Tamora Pierce, you are welcome to read them.**_

_**Hope you liked it, I is totally based on a dream had once and I will try to evolve it into a story. That is, if people like it..**_

_**Disclaimer: I am not the author of Twilight, nor will I ever be since it has copy-right laws. So, is this really necessary?**_

* * *

--

_--"Claudia!"_

_"Get all your stuff sweetie, we're leaving." my mother ordered.  
_

_"To go where mom?"_

"_To a brand new place, full of fun." My mother was forever trying to spare my feelings.  
_

_"Mom! I'm not a baby anymore!" I said impatiently.  
_

_"Claudia, honey, we have to go, they'll find us soon, we're in danger." My father said.  
_

_I didn't need to be told twice. I ran to my room and dug through all my stuff. I found my favorite books and a stuffed rat. he was my favorite. My parents had given him to me not too long ago. his name was Ratatouille. I piled some clothes and my money and the stuff I would take with me in a small bag and ran downstairs again. i looked at my father's worried golden eyes and my mother's hushed hazel ones. Without a word my father leaned down and I jumped onto his back. He ran out the door, my mother close on his heel._

_We ran to the airport and made our way to the check in. We got first flight we could find. We got onto the plane and made ourselves comfortable. in this situation it wasn't easy._

_After what seemed like an eternity we got off the plane. So here we were, in the big city of Toronto._

_Our running had seemed futile after a couple of months._

_I was home, my parents were hours late from coming home from their jobs and I was starting to get seriously worried. I was a mere 12 year old girl but I knew that something was off. I charged out the door and followed my father's scent. my senses were very heightened because of what I was. I was the first and only part-vampire and part-werewolf. Actually, I was surprised I was human at all at times. My mother was a beautiful werewolf and my father a wonderful, and deadly, vampire. The natural enemies had fallen in love and somehow, though technically it's not possible, my mother became pregnant. I was born a human._

_I found out at the beginning of this year that I was not completely human. If I concentrated hard enough, I could change parts of my body to a vampire's. I had almost tried once, at the beginning of the year, to turn myself completely vampire. My father had caught me in time and managed to stop me. He said that if I changed completely, I would probably remain a vampire forever. I decided I would wait a couple of years, become a vampire when I'm old enough to get a job, say, I wouldn't want to be twelve forever._

_Two weeks ago I found out that I was not just part-vampire. Two weeks ago I lost my temper with my mother and turned into a giant wolf. my mother was so proud, my father was too. I was so excited! Though, we were all scared, I couldn't afford to lose my temper, ever. I would regret it if I did._

_I changed my nose to one of a vampire and my senses heightened even more. I caught my father's and mother's scent right away. Along with other vampires'. I ran, changing my legs as I ran. That was the most I had ever changed my body all at once, but it was alright, as long as I didn't change my head I would be okay, for a time at least.  
_

_I found myself in the shade of a bush looking into a clearing. _

_That's when I saw them, the vampires, surrounding my mother. I couldn't turn away as I heard her screams. I couldn't help but watch her being torn apart. I tried to shut my eyes. I wanted desperately to scream out. Instead, I focused my energy on not being detected. Some vampires, my father told me, have special powers. I, who am already too much of an exception, have several. Yes, several. One of which is that I can hide my scent. the strange this is, that my 'vampire abilities' come to me also as a human. So, when I'm a human, like now, I can still hide my scent. My father broke free of the vampires restraining him and went to protect my mother, I saw him being ripped to shreds as well. The other vampires left. they didn't see me and couldn't smell me. They left me, all alone in a bush, without parents, without anyone to protect me.--  
_

* * *

--

I woke with a gasp.

I've been having that dream for exactly three years now, the same amount of time that I had been wandering all by myself. Actually, today was the anniversary of that 'wonderful' day. I can still close my eyes and hear my parents scream. But all of that is behind me now, I have a new life, and am currently sleeping on a tree in the forest on the outskirts of some little town called 'Forks'.

I got here yesterday. I've been traveling for over three years now and here I am. I finally decided that I would live here.

I was fifteen and soon would turn sixteen. I had done grade nine in Vancouver and grade ten in some school in Washington. No matter where I went though, it would never feel right.  
For some reason, Forks felt right.

Today I would enroll in grade eleven and would start high school again as today was the first day of classes.

* * *

_**--**_

**_Hope you don't hate it, if you don't, please review. Thank you simply for reading this and giving me a chance, even if I did fail..._**

**_--  
_**

**_Keep Reading,_**

**_--  
_**

**_xxTunstall Chickxx_**

_**P.S. Next chapter'll be up soon, maybe even today..**_


	2. Typical Bella

* * *

_**Okay, Chapter two.. here goes! Thank you to whoever read the first chapter... Here is the first part of the first day of grade eleven for Claudia...**_

_**Disclaimer: I am not the author of Twilight, nor will I ever be... Once again, do I really need to do this?**_

_**Hope you enjoy!**_

* * *

--

_I was fifteen and soon would turn sixteen. I had done grade nine in Vancouver and grade ten in some school in Washington. No matter where I went though, it would never feel right.  
For some reason, Forks felt right._

_Today I would enroll in grade eleven and would start high school again as today was the first day of classes._

--

* * *

I walked into the dingy school office and grimaced.  
No matter how right 'Forks' felt. I couldn't help but think how much nicer Vancouver's school had been.

I walked up to the friendly receptionist and nodded to her.

She smiled back to me and then started chatting, she didn't seem to mind that I was silent. I sent her a smile at the end. it was a fake smile, nothing could make me smile anymore. It was fake and since I hadn't smiled in so long it looked like a grimace, she didn't seem to mind though, and she beamed at me.

The bell rang and I walked slowly to my first class, English.

I gave a slip to the teacher, he signed it and then he smiled at me and told me to sit down. what is it with these people and smiling?

_She's new!_

_Who is she?_

_She looks nice enough._

_Why isn't she smiling? _

_She bought that at 'The Clothes Outlet' on twelfth street! I saw it on display!_

Nobody actually said this aloud but they were thinking it, it was one of my Vampire powers. lately the one I hated the most, though i have to admit, it is very useful at times...

I did buy these clothes at 'The Clothes Outlet' I had gone in the first clothing store I could find and had bought them. Along with a new backpack which now held my books and Ratatouille. my old clothing was ripped and small so I ad spent some of my stash to buy it. My parent's had everything in the bank and I hadn't had time to take it all out. I took some and what little money a twelve year old had and ran. I then got various jobs to pay for food and CDs. The only stuff I bought. I couldn't afford an apartment (and who would let a fifteen year old buy an apartment) so I had slept in woods and unoccupied spaces for most of these three years. I had changed my ears to a vampire's at night so that I would wake up if anything, or anyone strange was coming while I was sleeping and I always hid my scent while I slept. but other than that, i refused to use my Vampire powers or change anything else into vampire or werewolf.  
-

I was trying to forget who I was.

Not that those dreams helped though.

* * *

--  
I walked down the aisle of students and found my desk. I tried to tune their thoughts out. I focused on the lesson instead and found it relatively easy.

I walked back out into the hallway when class was over and suddenly stopped. I smelled Vampires.

My father had been a nice vampire, a good vampire, he had loved me and taken care of me and he was never mean. But the vampires that had killed him, they were monsters. And ever since I have kept away from all vampires. I didn't want to be prejudiced, maybe these were nice vampires too, they couldn't be monsters and go to high school could they?

Someone walked into me from behind, not noticing that I had stopped.

"I'm sorry." It was a boy from English Class. I don't think he was thinking bad thoughts about me, so I guess I won't ignore him if he talks to me... I silently prayed he would just go away.

"Aren't you the new girl?"

"I-I think so." There, I had spoken for the first time in three years and I had said a sarcastic remark, very Claudia-like

He laughed and his thoughts came back to me.

_She's really pretty._

I ducked my head and blushed, these things felt so strange after years of not doing them.

He smiled awkwardly, not knowing I had read his thoughts.

"Do you know where grade eleven biology is held?" i inquired politely, I was already lost. I happened to have a terrible sense of direction.

He grinned and pointed me in the direction. I smiled at him again and left towards the next building.

I went inside and had my form signed. i sat at the back once more. I went on high alert when two vampires, male and female, walked in, hand in hand, and sat down two desks in front of me. I forced myself to relax, not showing anybody that I was nervous or tense or just plain scared. the rest of the class turned back to look a me as they filed in.

Their minds said the same things that the English class's minds had said.

Some more brutally than the others.

The class started and the vampires never looked back at me. Maybe they just had not noticed me. I hoped so.

I ducked my head and went through the lesson keeping a low profile.

Finally the lunch bell rang. i ran ahead to my lockers and breathed a sigh of relief and slumped against them.

I decided to organize my locker. In two stacks of 45 CDs each stood my collection. On the top shelf stood my twenty-or-so books all stacked neatly, though a little crammed. Between the bottom of my locker, with the two stacks of CDs and the shelf, which held my books, rested a wide gap. I was amazed at how big these lockers were. I put my school books carefully on top of the CD stacks and decided to take my new backpack with me to lunch. I would do my homework during lunch, I had nothing better to do after all. Plus, inside my knapsack was Ratatouille and I couldn't leave without him. We had spent three years never leaving each other's side. He was my last memory left of my parents yet I couldn't just walk around carrying a stuffed rat with me, hence the knapsack.

* * *

**_--Edward's POV--_**

-

Bella's been changed for around forty years now. She's still as emotional and innocent as always. Just as beautiful and almost, sadly, quite as clumsy. though a lot better now that she was a vampire. She's still just as beautiful. Her golden eyes just help her melt my heart more and more each day.

I kissed her hair to wake her up. Vampires don't need to sleep but Bella's been doing it for so long, she never lost the habit. So she sleeps. The only sleeping vampire, I should've guessed she'd be different.

When Carlisle proposed we'd return to Forks Bella actually jumped and screamed with joy. Very Alice-like. I remember how much we laughed at her reaction.

We opened the door to the house I remember all too well. It hadn't aged a bit. Bella squealed and ran at Vampire speed to all the rooms on the first floor.

She took the stairs two at a time and opened the doors to all the rooms and laughed. I shook my head and chuckled as Emmett let out a roar of laughter. Typical Bella.

We enrolled ourselves to Forks High school once more. Thank god that this time there was no Mike Newton. I laughed when that thought came to my mind.

"What're you laughing about?" Bella's musical voice tore me from my imagination.

"It's just like I remembered it, only better. No Mike Newton."

She laughed beside me; "Thank god for that."

We got our lockers and filled them and then walked our separate ways to our classes. First class was a bore without Bella. Not even Alice was there. If this was how most mornings would start for a year, it will not end well.

I met her in the hallways after and we walked hand in hand to biology, oblivious to the world around us.  
I saw an unfamiliar figure slip in front of us as we were about to exit Biology for lunch. I didn't see who they were, they left too quickly. I'll look around for them at lunch.

I pulled Bella to the side and kissed her. She giggled and blushed. We were married for forty years and she still has that reaction everytime we kiss. It's adorable. Typical Bella.

I chuckled and led our way back to our lockers to gather our stuff to go to lunch.

* * *

**_--_**

**_So, thanks to all my reviewers... I've already started chapter three..._**

**_Hope you like it. Review please!_**

**_-  
_**

**_Keep Reading,_**

**_-  
_**

**_xxTunstall Chickxx  
_**


	3. POV Pingpong: Secret Revealed

_**Okay, in this chapter, I jump from Claudia's to Edwards POV a lot. It kind of reminds me of a pingpong game. Hope you like it...**_

**_This chapter is dedicated to all of my amazing reviewers, who would've known that you'd like my story?..._**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, nor will I ever. point. Period. End of the sentence/discussion._**

**_Onwards with the story!_**

--

* * *

--

_I chuckled and led our way back to our lockers to gather our stuff to go to lunch._

--

* * *

--_**Claudia's POV-**_-

-

I walked dejectedly to the lunchroom. Great more people to stare at me while they eat. It is so disturbing.

They don't know who I am so they don't talk to me. They just gossip mean things inside their minds. Too bad I can hear every little insignificant thought that runs through their minds.

I sat and started eating my lunch in silence. I pulled my biology homework out and started doing it. Great, hard homework on the first day of school. I was trying to figure out a diagram when I felt something probing my mind.

I stiffened suddenly. I put up a wall. The mystery force seemed confused by it. I built my power behind it. The power had no clue what was happening. Suddenly I pulled the wall down and launched all my power at the force. I almost felt sorry for who was at the receiving end of my power blast, _almost_.

The force retreated with a yelp. I looked up at the table where I felt the power retreating. I looked into the eyes of one of the vampires. The male that had sat two seats in front of me in Biology class.

I glared at him. Grabbed my homework and stocked from the lunchroom. Several confused eyes following my departure.

_What's her damage?_

_She's so weird..._

_She looks angry._

_She doesn't talk, maybe she's retarded._

I grinded my teeth together and continued walking. I had met some 'retarded' people in my life. They weren't that bad. But many people considered it something disgusting. As if it's the person's fault their mentally 'retarded'.

My hands balled into fists but I didn't stop. I exited the lunchroom and went to sit outside. I was too angry to sit still.

I punched the metal flagpole. I remembered at the last second, and switched my fist into a vampire's so I wouldn't hurt myself. I left a big dent in the flag pole.

Finally calmed down I went to sit under a tree and finish my homework.

* * *

--_**Edward's POV**_--

-

I looked up from my lunch and saw a girl sit down at the table across from ours.  
She puzzled me. She was obviously new, she kept her distance and I had never heard of anyone new coming to town. Where did she live? More importantly, who was she?

"What's wrong Edward?" Emmett (who had been convinced, somehow, to come back to high school by Rosalie) asked me.

"She intrigues me." I pointed discreetly to the 'new girl'.

Bella beside me frowned, noticing for the first time girl.

"Why don't you take a peak at her mind?" Asked Jasper while he played with the disgusting human food.

I cocked my head to the side thinking. I guess I probably should. I concentrated and went to look at her mind.

I was greeted by a brick wall. That intrigued me and i probed it for cracks. Suddenly the wall tore down and I was about to go in when I saw a big aqua-turquoise light. It came right at me. I tried to scramble away from it but my mental link wasn't fast enough, especially being caught by surprise. The blast hit the link in full force. I flinched back.

That _hurt_.

"Ow!" I cussed under my breath.

The other's looked at me startled but I looked at the girl. She raised her head from her homework and gave me one of the coldest glares I had ever seen. She stood up, picked up her bag and stocked from the lunchroom.

"What happened?" Alice asked me.

I explained it to them in vampire speed under my breath. They heard it perfectly and Jasper whistled. Wow.

I stood up and walked to the cafeteria windows and stared down. Joined by my family.

A familiar female figure stood up from below us, on the ground, from where she was sitting and walked to the flag pole.

Then she did something I would never expect. She pulled back her arm and_ punched _the flagpole. She didn't hurt herself _at all_. Actually, she left a _dent_ in the flagpole.

"What is she?" Bella breathed from beside me.

"I was asking myself the same exact thing Bella, the same exact thing."

* * *

**_--Claudia's POV--_**

-

My day was going from worse to worse. I finished my biology homework and lunch was only half done. Suddenly restless I stood up and started walking around without aim.

Then, because my day hadn't gone bad enough, i was approached by a band of giggling girls.

They took one look at me, sneered, then walked away. I frowned. What had I done to them?

_She probably wishes she could fit in. As if!_

_What a loser._

_All alone. Forever._

_She looks like a cow. giggle giggle._

I broke myself away from their thoughts and hugged myself and walked in the other direction. i don't know why those comments cut so deep. Probably because these were things a mother could help their daughters with. A mother.  
I made myself forget about it. I squared my shoulders and held my head high. I walked to my locker and went to pick up my books for my next class.

I went to wait outside for the bell to ring.

I let my head fall back and hit the tree trunk wishing I could just disappear. This was a start of a very long year.

* * *

**_--Edward's POV--_**

-

We were outside now. Talking. My mind wasn't on the conversation, only Rosalie's was, she didn't seem to care much about the girl. There was something off about her. I couldn't quite put my finger on it.

And while we were walking, there in front of us appeared the girl who was on everybody's mind (except Rosalie's) she was just walking. A group of other girls from the school I remembered vaguely walked by her. they sneered at her and kept walking.

_She probably wishes she could fit in. As if!_

_What a loser._

_All alone. Forever._

_She looks like a cow. giggle giggle._

That infuriated me slightly, they didn't even know her.

I saw her head drop ever so slightly. She let her guard down slightly and I caught the thought of the word: "Mother".

Mother?

Jasper's face twisted slightly. We turned to him.

"Anger, Loss, Sadness, Hurt, Strength" He said curtly. We all knew that other people's emotions affected him greatly. He looked pretty down though, how hurt, sad etc. was this girl feeling?

"I caught the thought: "Mother". Nothing else though." I said.

Alice and Bella raised an eyebrow to each other and shared a critical glance. The both walked towards her silently.

I shook my head slightly to myself. those two will never change. they would make great mothers. I sighed sadly. The others did as well. We walked away. if the girl saw all of us she might get frightened.

* * *

_**--Claudia's POV--**_

-

I groaned and opened my eyes again, the bell wouldn't ring fast enough. I stared at the ground, watching the clumps of weeds and the little bugs that made their homes in them.

Suddenly a large shadow cast itself over me. Two large shadows to be exact.

I looked up into the beautiful faces of two female vampires. One considerably shorter than the other.

They were so beautiful, so deadly, so --transfixing. I couldn't tear my eyes away.

_She looks so lost, so sad._

_I wonder who she really is._

I was terrified of them but they were the first people I had 'read' that day that hadn't thought anything mean about me. maybe they weren't so bad after all. My father was a vampire, oh how I loved him! He was my moon, my stars. He was the perfect father, and she was my perfect mother. And they were gone, long gone.

"May we join you?" The taller brunette asked.

"Of course." I mumbled. She heard it anyway.

As one, both her and the short, spiky-haired vampire sat down cross-legged in front of me.

I was _definitely _scared of them.

"My name's Bella Cullen."

"My name is Alice Cullen."

My eyes widened. They didn't look anything alike and they were sisters? They looked opposites!

They must've seen my reaction because -Bella- said: "Adopted into the family."

I nodded.

"So... you're new here?"

I nodded again. I wasn't known for talking much.

The shorter one --Alice-- was literally bouncing with energy. "Where do you live?"

"Nowhere." I murmured. I slapped a hand on my mouth but the words had already been spoken.

"What?" Bella asked.

I knew she had heard what I said perfectly, there was no use in denying it.

"You live on your own?" a stunned Alice questioned.

"Please don't tell anyone, they'll send me to an orphanage." I murmur-whispered, the damage was done. Any moment now they'd flip out their cell phones and call the cops.

"We won't tell." Alice said quickly. Bella still looked too stunned to speak. Apparently not too stunned though:

For some inexplicable reason, I didn't doubt her.

"How long?" she said it too low for me to hear.

"What?"

"How long?" She asked a little louder.

"Three years."

"Since you were thirteen?" She gasped.

"Twelve. I'm not quite sixteen yet."

She shook her head in wonder.

"Where're your parents?"

Parents. The one thing I didn't want to talk about.

"They're dead." My tone was clipped. Cold.

An uneasy silence ensued.

"We're new here too. We just moved here yesterday. This is our first day of school as well." Alice was trying to break the silence.

Suddenly, these vampires didn't seem so bad. They seemed genuinely nice and interested. they asked questions, but still allowed me my space. I asked questions back and they answered most. I shook my head grinning. Who would've guessed that me, Claudia Valeria Caterina Oriano, would ever befriend a vampire. Suddenly, the word 'vampires' didn't seem so scary anymore. I learned once more, that vampires were not all cold and heartless like my parents' murderers. They could be nice as well, like my father.

My new life back at school didn't seem all that bad now, for the first time in a while, I might actually have friends.

* * *

**_--_**

**_Hope you liked it! Next chapter'll be up soon. I have to update my other two stories on Tamora Pierce though first. I wouldn't want my reviewers to think I was picking favorites now would I?_**

**_-  
_**

**_Keep Reading,_**

**_-  
_**

**_xxTunstall Chickxx_**


	4. Crushes & Just A Little Basketball

_**Alright! The new chapter's up already! Haha! Hope you liked it! New vampire will be introduced in this chapter! Thank you to everyone who reviewed, please, do so again. (Grins)**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. The end. (Very original, I know...)**_

__**_Onwards with the story!_**

* * *

--

_My new life back at school didn't seem all that bad now, for the first time in a while, I might actually have friends._

--

* * *

For most of lunch I had been begging the bell to ring. Now that I had been having fun chatting with Bella and Alice, it rings. Man, it makes me so mad!

On the bright side, I do have gym. With Bella. Alice told me to look out for her, Bella happens to be very clumsy.

I didn't tell them I knew they were vampires. I decided that I would let them tell me on their own, if ever.

Still, I chuckled to myself as I changed. Bella was a _clumsy_ vampire? That ought to be fun to watch.

I watched her sullen expression as she changed, she didn't look too fond of gym.

We entered the gym and the coach had us running right away. I stuck to Bella. She managed to trip before the first lap was done.

Her 'adoptive' siblings were (for the most part) in the boys gym class. The separator was broken today so instead of dividing the gym in two, the gym teachers decided they wanted to join our classes together and then play a boys-against-girls with whatever sport we were going to play.

I picked out three male vampires right away from the group of average boys that surrounded them. All three of them were tall and were abnormally beautiful. One was tall and muscled with copper-coloured hair. From what I had seen so far,he was coupled with Bella. The one beside him was slightly taller with blond hair. The last one was the tallest of the three but he was hardly taller then the blond one beside him. His hair was a light blond and his teeth sparkled white. He was gorgeous.  
He was strongly buit but nothing too much. i had a feeling that there was a six-pack underneath his gym shirt. He was the most handsome person/vampire I had ever seen. **_(By now I hope you have figured out he isn't Emmett)_**

They were new, just like Bella and I were. The whole gym class, boys and girls were staring at us. I had to shut my mental like off for a bit. Teenage boys are such perverts! Not to mention girls. It's even worse when they're thinking things about someone else. Perverted things. I watched as the copper-haired one shuddered. I wonder why?

"Hey, Bella?"

"Yes?"

"Those boys seem just as new as we are. I saw you sitting with two of them at lunch, are they your siblings?"

She looked at where I was subtly pointing and chuckled.

"Yes, unfortunately." The middle blond one turned and playfully glared at her. Yes, I forgot that vampires had sharp hearing.

"The copper-haired one's Edward. We're a couple." I nodded as she said this. I had figured as much.

"The blond one beside Edward is Jasper, he's with Alice." I nodded once more, what I couldn't wait for was the last blond one.

"The last one's Danny. He's the newest member of our family."

I nodded again and looked at Danny. He was looking back at me funny. I frowned and then turned to listen to the gym teacher wondering why he was staring at me like that. Weird.

_Basket ball. What a relief. I'm not that bad at basketball. I don't risk making a fool of myself. --In front of Danny-- A quiet part of my mind added._

A laugh echoed from behind me. The entire gym class turned around to look at Edward.

"Something funny mister Cullen?" The male teacher asked.

"None at all Mr. Simmons. Sorry for disturbing.

The gym teacher looked gleefull at the amount of (fake) respect in Edwards honeyed voice.

Everybody turned back around. I started to turn around when he winked swubtly at me.

My face went red and I started listening to the teachers again. None in three years, two blushes in one day, all time record.

He had read my thoughts! I forgot to put my wall up. He knew I liked Danny. I'm so ashamed! I put my wall up very strongly. feeling his presence now on the other side.

My face still felt boiling though.

Finally the game started and I had to concentrate on playing and nothing else. Sadly that meant my wall came down. I forced my self out of thoughts of Danny and took a deep breath. My wall came down.

The teacher yelled at me to get in. I jumped in willingly, I love sports.

I stole the ball and passed it. Once my teammates learned I was no beginner (or Bella) they started passing me the ball. I took it and dribbled up the court.

I sped past Mark, some guy who had been slobbering over me since English class. What a pig. I watched Edwards face smirk. Aaarh! He gets on my nerves. Oh shit, his smirk widened into a grin.

I shook my head and kept going.

I ran towards the net, I was so close. Danny was in front of me. Crap. He was good. There was no way I could go around him. He knew this and grinned. I bit my lip.

Time started passing in slow motion -for me-. I dribbled the ball. I was at half court. I couldn't get around him, I did what no one excpected me to do. I grabbed the ball raised it and shot. The ball turned evr-so-gracefully in the air and landed straight in without hitting the rim.

-SWOOSH-

SCORE!

Danny widened his eyes at me. I smirked back and then went back to my side. I left him there, speechless. Haha! Life is good!

A half court shot, and I thought I was getting out of shape. The teacher was looking at me oodly and then she smiled.

"Alright girls. We actually might not lose this game..."

Bella and I exchanged glances. Where these people used to losing to the guys. Well, we'd show them...

"Why didn't you tell me you were good?" Bella hissed.

I shrugged, "I didn't know." Not completely true but I didn't want to seem stuck up.

"You ever played on a team before Oriano?" The teacher asked me.

"Yes Ms. McGill."

She smiled and went back to explaining the tactics while the boys in the boys huddle did the exact same thing.

"I thought you didn't.. you know.. have a home." Bella asked me, kinda awkward with the entire situation.

"I don't" I grinned "But I did go to school."

She nodded her head in understanding. The game continued. I was placed in offensive again, Ms. McGill seemed to think that was the position I played best. The ball found itself into my hands again, I dribbled back towards the boys' net.

This time Danny seemed to be ready. I faked to the right and then went left, passing one of the male players. Danny's stance looked aggressive.

I dribbled quickly towards him.  
I tried to fake again but he kept his eyes on me, not moving an inch. I turned my backn to him and continued dribbling.

Suddenly I fell into a heap on the floor.

I looked around and saw Danny right behind me. I gasped, he fouled me.

"Foul! Foul!" the girls shouted. The boys shouted differently.

The male teacher called no foul so the game resumed.

Of all the prissy, stuck up, AAARGH! He just flashed that smile of his. What was I angry about. wait! The foul! Why you-- You are so going down!

I clenched my fists and glared at the floor. I took ten breaths to calm down and then jogged to catch up. I stole the ball from him with a trick of hands I knew from a long time ago. He didn't even see it coming. I guess he shuts himself off from his vampire self in gym class, so as to not get into a tight spot. I ran towards their posts again. He was beside me instantly, so much for not using Vampire powers. Well if he could use his senses then so can I!

I made sure I had my wall up as I said this. I let my wall fall and then sharpened my senses.

He moved his hand to take the ball, I was too quick, he could'nt risk using vampire speed with so many people watching, he was forced to go at human speed.

I threw the ball, it hit the rim, it went around once, twice, three times and fell out. He caught it right away and sped in the other direction. I cursed and chased after him.

Most people just stopped playing to watch us. We scored basket after basket. I scored, he scored, twice. I take the ball and score again. He mimicks. He scores again and then I score. Bella was just staring at me, Edward, was staring intently at Danny with a frown on his face. Jasper seemed to be enjoying this very much.

He scored a three pointer and I cursed again. I threw the ball in from the side. The time was running out.

7 - 6 - 5 -

We were behind by two points. I had the ball but was at the end with the girls' hoop.

4 - 3 -

I threw the ball over my head with one arm.

It turned around in mid-air, over and over again.

It hit the rim but rolled around it. My hopes fell, it was going out.

2 - 1

It went in.

IT WENT IN!

- 0! The horn sounded tyo signal the end of the game. We'd tied. I shot it from the pposite side of the gym and got it in!

I could try another million times and never do it again. I had gotten it in.

Everybody was staring at me with dropped jaws.

Danny's looked like it was abbout to hit the floor.

I smirked, "It's rude to stare."

I turned my heel and left -alone- to the change room to change for my next class.

Soon the other girls filtered in. Everybody cheered when they saw me.

"How'd you do that?"

"That was awesome!"

"Did you play at your old school?"

"Yes, I was on the team for a year in grade nine." I answered truthfully.

"What about grade ten?"

"I didn't try out, had too much other stuff going on."

They looked like they were about to ask more questions but I stopped them with a wave. I smiled, waved and left the changing room. They cheered and aughed.

I blushed but no one could see me.

I couldn't help but remember his beautiful smile, his sexy smirk. His gorgeous hair and the way his gym shirt stuck to his six-pack. I hated it! I was crushing on a vampire! This could not end well. I tried to convince myself all through chemistry that I didn't like him. By the end I was almost in tears. Not that I cried. Ever. I just didn't, not any more.

I couldn't, wouldn't, ever like a vampire. Except I did.

And that, was that.

* * *

_**--**_

_**Okay, there's your new chapter!**_

_**Hope you liked it!**_

_**Next chapter'll be up soon, I promise!**_

_**So now you've been introduced to a new member of the Cullen household. You'll figure out his past soon enough.  
**_

_**Read and review!**_

_**-  
**_

_**Keep Reading,**_

_**-  
**_

_**xxTunstall Chickxx**_


	5. Basketball, Edward's POV

_**Okay, here is Edward's POV. Sorry this took so long to post. I'll explain why at the bottom...**_

**_In this chapter you'll learn a tiny bit about Yummy Danny and his character. _**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. (Blunt enough?)  
**_

_**Thank you to all my reviewers!  
**_

_**Onwards with the story!**_

* * *

__

--

I couldn't, wouldn't, ever like a vampire. Except I did.

And that, was that.

--

* * *

**_--Edward's POV--  
_**

-

I wonder what Bella and Alice are up to... I almost feel sorry for the other girl.

So, my life at Forks High was just like before. With the exception that this time I had Bella. I liked this time much more. I aced all my classes, of the morning, like usual, and then hung out with my family at lunch. My family just happens to be one person bigger this time.

Danny. Danny is the newest member to our coven of Vampires. He doesn't know who transformed him and neither do we.

Alice saw him coming, actually, she's the one who found him, starving, in the forest. He was trying to kill himself.

He's been a vampire for 20 years now, pretty much a newborn. He was changed at sixteen in a forest and spent 15 years in a forest. He joined the Cullens five years ago, I still haven't come close to figuring him out as I have the others. although it does help that I've known the others for decades...

He looked enough like Jasper and Rosalie to pretend to be a Hale. Good thing too.

He's tall, taller than Jasper but strongly built. Jasper has muscles, a lot, but he's very tall, which means he is sort of gangly. Danny is taller than Jasper, making him the tallest of the Cullen boys (Emmett is slightly taller than me but shorter than Jasper) but he has more muscles. Not quite as many muscles as Emmett (not that that is possible) but Danny is very muscled. So, whereas Jasper is tall ands slightly gangly, Danny is taller and not gangly at all.

Danny also has a strange passion for sports and electric guitar. Truth tell, he likes all guitars. Oh yes, like me and my volvo he can't be separated from his Harley Davidson. Yes I know, motorcycle freak. Plus, that thing is huge.

We (the Cullens) think that Danny has a special talent but we haven't figured it out yet. Danny says that he hasn't done anything 'different' than a typical vampire and doubts he has powers, we think otherwise.

The lunch bell rang and we went to our next class. Danny, Jasper and I just happened to have the same gym class. Our male gym teach told us that the gym separator was broken, therefore we'd be doing gym with the girls. I grinned. Then grimaced, great, Bella's gym class. Bella is probably the only clumsy vampire that has ever walked the face of the earth. Gym class made it no better.

At that moment the door to the girl's changing room opened and Bella and the new girl stepped out. I sighed, this was the beginning of a great friendship. Oh well, maybe it wouldn't be that bad, Bella had a great tolerance for human blood. Another one of her human traits she still has as a vampire; clumsiness, still blushes etc...

The girl looked around until she saw us. She turned to Bella. All three of us leaned in to hear what she would say. We were too far in human range but that was one of the perks of being a vampire, super hearing.

"Hey, Bella?"

"Yes?"

"Those boys seem just as new as we are. I saw you sitting with two of them at lunch, are they your siblings?"

Bella looked at where the girl was subtly pointing and chuckled.

"Yes, unfortunately." Jasper mock-glared at her.

"The copper-haired one's Edward. We're a couple." The girl nodded as she said this.

"The blond one beside Edward is Jasper, he's with Alice." She nodded once more. She looked eager to hear about the last one, Danny. I cocked one eyebrow to myself. This could be interesting if she liked him.

"The last one's Danny. He's the newest member of our family."

I looked at Danny out of the corner of my eye. He was looking at the girl strangely. She caught his look and frowned, puzzled. She turned to listen to the gym teacher.

I focused on her mind, trying to read her thoughts. Hoping she wouldn't thwart me like she had at lunch. I still wonder how she did that...

_Basket ball. What a relief. I'm not that bad at basketball. I don't risk making a fool of myself. --In front of Danny-- _

Wait, did she like Danny?

I couldn't contain the roar of laughter that escaped my lips. Everyone turned to stare at me.

"Something funny mister Cullen?" The male teacher asked.

"None at all Mr. Simmons. Sorry for disturbing.

The gym teacher looked gleeful at the amount of (fake) respect in my honeyed voice.

Everybody turned back around. Jasper looked at me

"Later." I whispered at vampire speed.

The girl started to turn around when I winked subtly at her.

Her face flushed red. I almost laughed again, she reminded me so much of Bella. She turned to listen to the teachers again.

I tried to look at her mind again but I saw an enormous brick wall impeding my doing so. I wonder how she did that... Her face was still pepper-red.

Finally the boys against girls game started. I was placed on the sidelines.

The female coach placed the new girl in. She started focusing on the game and her brick wall dissolved.

She took the ball and passed it, her team then started passing her the ball. She was no beginner, anyone could tell that. I watched as Bella tricked and chuckled under my breath she was benched less than two minutes into the game. Typical Bella.

The girl took the ball and then started dribbling towards the boys' net. She was at half court, Danny was defending. She could never get past Danny, he was a natural at sports and loved basketball. The girl seemed to think so too. She was at half court and looked like she was trapped. Then she did something completely unexpected. She raised her arms with the ball and shot. The ball went wheeling through the air and straight into the basket without hitting the rim.

I whistled, impressed. I watched as Danny's eyes widened in surprise. She smirked at him and then returned to her side. Danny's lips curled upwards. Oh Oh, I think the Cullen's have seen already too much vampire-human romance. We really don't need anymore.

I focused on her thoughts again.

_ I left him there, speechless. Ha ha! Life is good! _I'm really starting to like her...

I listened to the girl's coach:

"You ever played on a team before Oriano?" Hmm... I frowned, Oriano, that was an Italian last name. Danny was Australian but he could speak Italian. This is starting to get weird. They're both good at sports they both either are Italian or speak it. Now, if they actually liked each other... this could get interesting.

"Yes Ms. McGill." She answered.

"I thought you didn't.. you know.. have a home." Bella asked her, Bella looked uncomfortable. Didn't have a home?

"I don't" She grinned "But I did go to school." What? I'm getting lost. I'll get it out of Bella later...

The girl --Oriano-- took possession of the ball again. She approached Danny. She faked left and then went right. He didn't buy it. after all, he was a vampire, he would see her slight switch and not go for it.

She turned her back to him and dribbled. Danny stuck his foot out at vampire speed and the girl went down.

While the teams debated foul or not, nobody had actually seen the foot, I quirked an eyebrow up at him. He shrugged back non-nonchalantly. I wanted to get to the bottom of this.

She took the ball again and then shot, it went three times around the rim and fell out. Danny caught it and went in the other direction.She cursed under her breath and sped after him. It was quite amusing tom watch. The game was basically only them two. They sped after each other and shot, neither missing, ever. They were matched. Human wise. But it didn't matter that he was a vampire now because he can't use his speed while there were so many humans around. They ran like the wind and shot complicated patterns. It was like watching an intoxicating dance.

I stared at Danny intently trying to look at his thoughts. They were too muddled to make any sense. Jasper was watching both amusedly and Bella was staring at the girl, hard.

The timer was running out. The girl was in possession of the ball but she was all the way down by the girls' net.

Ten seconds in counting.

She looked between Danny and the boys' net.

Four - Three...

She raised her arm and threw the ball over her head.

It hit the rim. Her face fell it wasn't going to go in. It went around the basket. Danny stared at the ball.

Two - One..

The ball went in. The. Ball. Went. In.

Zero.

Jasper and I traded raised eyebrows.

She tied with Danny. Danny. Sports-obsessed Danny. _Nobody_ tied with Danny, _ever_.

Danny's jaw dropped as he stared at her.

She smirked: "It's rude to stare."

She turned her heel and swept from the gym into the girls' change room.

I stared after her in disbelief, then grinned. Yes, I was definitely starting to like her.

I tried to focus on her thoughts again. I saw her, even though she was in the changing room.

I focused on her brain. I entered the mysterious place. I was met with the image of Danny's shirt sticking to his sweat-soaked skin, six pack evidently showing. Then she banished the thought.

_I don't like him. I don't. I don't._

I withdrew myself from her mind. So, I smirked, she likes him but is in denial. This reminded me so much of Bella and I. The thought made me shiver and smile at the same time.

* * *

--

"Wait --She _tied_ with you. At _Basketball_?" Emmett asked disbelievingly.

Danny nodded but he was looking out the window, lost in his thoughts.

Rosalie raised her eyebrows at me.

_Oh god, don't tell me he..._

I nodded smiling a crooked smile.

_God. A lovesick Edward was enough._

I glared at her. She laughed causing the others to look at us.

"So, baby bro's got a girl..." Rosalie purred.

"I do not." Danny protested.

We called him baby brother because he was so much younger than us. Even Bella was more than twenty years older than him.

He said he didn't like it when we called him 'baby bro' but we all knew deep inside he really liked it. He never had a real family. Or siblings. That's mainly why we still called him that.

"Yet." Emmett said under his breath. Danny growled and then stocked away. We all laughed.

Alice and Bella weren't with us. Alice wanted the full details so they were still discussing it. Who knew what was going through their heads. Alice kept reciting the bible in Romanian every time I tried to check.

* * *

_**--**_

_**I wrote this chapter yesterday. I lost it. So I wrote it again, and lost it again. Then I wrote it a third time and my computer froze. I got frustrated and went to bed. Today I wrote it and lost half and now I have FINALLY written it! **_

_**Hope you enjoyed it... the next chapter's already written, I'll post it in a sec...**_

_**Read and Review!**_

_**-  
**_

_**Keep Reading,**_

_**-  
**_

_**xxTunstall Chickxx**_


	6. Harley Davidson

**Alright! Yummy Danny's POV. His thoughts on Claudia. I realized that I didn't explain Claudia very much so there will be a part in here where Danny describes her...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. (I'm thinking that sounds pretty monotone and annoying by now...)**

**Thank you to all my WONDERFUL Reviewers!**

**Onwards with the story!**

* * *

_--_

_Alice and Bella weren't with us. Alice wanted the full details so they were still discussing it. Who knew what was going through their heads. Alice kept reciting the bible in Romanian every time I tried to check._

_--_

* * *

_**--Danny's POV--**_

-

I stalked away from most of my family. Bella would understand, so would Alice. Yet neither of them were there. I walked into the parking lot. And there I saw her, once again. She was the prettiest girl I had ever seen. She was tall, taller than all of the girls in the school, she was also my age.

She had long (very long) hazel hair that reached mid-hip. It was really thick and she had a lot of it. Her bangs were unkempt and straight. They fell on top of her eyes. She was the sexiest thing on two legs I had seen in a long time. I didn't usually think like this but she was having a strange affect on me. I couldn't get enough of her,  
not ever enough. She smelled like lavender and oregano with a dash of mint. It was a strange combo but it smelled so good.

I moaned in pleasure, she smelled so intoxicatingly good.

She had big muscles on her arms and powerful leg muscles. Her abs were rock hard, or at least they looked it. She was a human girl with muscles. Already a rare beast.

She was wearing a pair of blue jeans, dark blue, ripped at both knees. She was wearing a long, flowing, white shirt. The sleeves flowed out, very, folk-like. On top of all this was a tough, lightly worn out, leather jacket. Dark Black.

She was wearing sneakers, plain but sturdy, white sneakers. She was a sports girl a simple sports girl. Her messenger bag was a dark forest green and an earth brown. She seemed like a tough, down to earth sort of girl. I think I was drooling.

Bella and Alice jumped forward towards her. I watched the three they talked.

The rest of my family came up behind me, listening as well.

"So... I heard of your little... basketball adventure. Seems you and Danny put on quite a show. The whole school won't stop talking about it." Alice never shuts up.

She didn't even blush. Oh my god. I admire someone who's not easily intimidated. Great. My mind is sounding like a thirteen year old girl.

Edward snorted behind me. I turned and glared down at him. He smiled crookedly. Again.

"Yeah, well, I like basketball."

"You don't say?" Bella asked dryly.

"Oh hush up. At least I don't wound myself." 'The girl' said, grinning. 'The girl'? Wait, I don't even know her name!

This time, we all snorted. Bella's jaw dropped and Alice slapped a hand in front of her mouth to try and smother the giggles.

"Oh, sorry, that sort of, just came out. Sorry."

"That's all right." Bella sighed. "It's no use pretending I'm _not_ a klutz."

"Hey guys!" She yelled over to us, seeing us for the first time.

"Hey Bella!" Emmett called back. We started making our way to the group.

We got there and I couldn't help admiring her face from a closer point of view.

"Guys, this is Claudia, Claudia these are... Rosalie, Emmett, Edward, Jasper and Danny. You seem to already know Danny."

She nodded, then frowned thoughtfully.

"Claudia, isn't that an Italian name?" Edward asked interestedly. Typical Edward.

"Yes, I was born in Padova, I moved when I was young."

"Do you know what it means?" He asked.

"It means 'lame'. Someone who has a lame leg. Named after a Roman emperor, Claudius, who happened to be lame. Go figure."

"Born 10 BC, died 54 A.D, was emperor during 41-54 A.D." I said. I loved history.

"Known for the invasion and the annexation of Britain." She said back. I raised my eyebrows. She knew her history too.

Rosalie smirked.

The group talked about the strangest things.  
I definitely wanted to get to know Claudia. She sounded like a very interesting person.

"What time is it Alice?" She asked suddenly.

Alice glanced at her watch. "3:40, why?"

"I'm late!" Claudia exclaimed. She started running, "Nice meeting you." She called to us over her shoulder.

"Wait! Where are you going?" Bella called after her.

Claudia turned around and yelled back, while walking backwards:

"Rugby tryouts."

"I thought Forks High didn't have a girls' rugby team!" Alice called.

"They don't!" Claudia called back, grinning.

"Then what tryout are you going to?" I yelled confused.

"The boys'!" She yelled back, still grinning. She turned around and sprinted towards the Forks' Field.

Jasper and Emmett exchanged amused glances.

"Is she crazy?" Edward asked Bella mildly.

"No." She sighed. "Just very un-lady like."

"You don't have to hate her for liking sports." I said to Bella.

"And you don't have to love her for liking them." Bella slapped a hand to her mouth. I looked at her incredulously.

Emmett's laugh boomed out. Followed by Alice's piercing giggle and then everybody else's laughs Bella just looked at me apologetically. I glared at Bella then stocked away muttering darkly to myself.

"Danny! I--" She tried to call after me but I didn't stop.

I started running and didn't stop till I reached the safety of the trees. It didn't take me very long at vampire speed. I spent a lot of time in the forest when I had just turned vampire, it was my refuge, the place I went to free my mind. I wasn't angry at Bella, it's just, well, what she said made me think. I liked Claudia a lot. I don't think it's has gotten to the stage of love just yet, but I definitely liked her. I just didn't know why. I sighed and walked around. I went into a clearing and pushed all thoughts out of my head.

The sky darkened quickly and the hours passed. I stood up and started walking home. I was deep into the middle of the forest. Somewhere no human goes, ever. I suddenly came up to the base of a big tree. It had immense bushes all around it and behind one of these giant bushes was a Harley Davidson.

**midsplace . com /hd/ hdpicpage 04 . html (remove the spaces in the middle)  
**

A beauty of a motorcycle. I was awed. I owned a Harley but it was a different style and I hadn't really had a chance to test it out. This bike was a couple of years old. In mint condition I might add. The bike was locked up tight. Beside the bike was a small, rough, little knapsack. I opened it and inside were some articles of stuff. Mostly books and CDs. There was also a small photograph roughed up and slightly torn at the edges. In the photograph was a woman, smiling a big, happy smile and a man.

I gulped. The man was definitely a vampire. He smiled at the camera. There were four kids in the photograph, three boys and a girl, no older than twelve and the older boy, no older than fourteen and the twin boys no older than eight years each.

They looked like a happy family. With a vampire father. Adoptive father. Vampires couldn't reproduce.

My cell phone rang, Bella.

"Hey Danny. Look I didn't meant to upset --"

"Listen little brother, she was just kidding. Come home. please. Please come home." Alice voice had interrupted Bella obstreperously (loudly, clamorously, for those who don't know...) but she whispered the last three words very quietly. She cared about me a lot. It really touched me sometimes. She was the older, caring, sister I never had.

"I wasn't angry, I just needed to think. I'm coming home now, don't worry." I said.

I promised myself I would come back to try to figure out what this was. Maybe I'll come back some day in the week.

* * *

_**--**_

_**There you are. Yes, Danny is Australian as I said in the last chapter so imagine him speaking with an Australian accent. Yum. Sorry. The idea for Danny came to me in a dream. Actually this whole story started out as a dream in the first place. Many months ago I dreamed of Danny. Two weeks ago I dreamed of this story and I made up that Danny was the vampire Claudia fell in love with. I didn't know how to explain Claudia so I made her the most realistic possible. I made her and almost exact replica of me. Physically. Physically I am almost exactly how Danny explained Claudia. Except I'm not that good at sports (I'm okay though) and I don't actual;ly own a Harley Davidson. But I wished I did! That must count for something! **_

_**Hope you liked it! I know I did!**_

_**Read and Review!**_

_**-  
**_

_** Keep Reading,**_

_**-  
**_

_**xxTunstall Chickxx**_

_**P.S. I'll explain the bike next chapter, which will be up very soon.**_


	7. Bad School Day: Letting Alice In

**_Here it is! _**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. (Bored of it yet?)  
_**

**_Thank you to all my wonderful reviewers!_**

**_Onwards with the story!_**

* * *

_--_

_I promised myself I would come back to try to figure out what this was. Maybe I'll come back some day in the week._

_--_

* * *

_**--Claudia's POV--**_

-

I got a job! At the Los Angeles music store. The manager is really nice and I can get discounts on CDs if I buy them here. Problem is, I running low on cash..

I want to make an inventory of what I have. Just to make sure:

Ratatouille - my childhood stuffed rat. Last childhood toy memory.

My Viola (no name) - Used to be my mother's. She loved it. She taught me how to play it and it now belongs to me. I play like an international orchestra member. My strings teachers at my schools say I have a natural talent and that I should play for a living. I have decided that I will sometimes busk on the streets of Los Angeles to make some money.

Roxanne, My guitar - I bought Roxanne with my own money when I was twelve. I spent all of my money but it was worth it. My father had a big passion for guitars. He taught me all he knew. He was over a hundred years old. So, he knew a lot. Once again my teachers called me a child genius. I rolled my eyes at them. All I did was practice. A lot. Plus, changing my hands to those of a vampire sure helped. Human hands were so slow while playing instruments.

CDs - Ninety Three. I bought them only with the money I make at the separate jobs I take. My parent's money I only spend on food and the occasional clothing when one of my sets is broken. Oh, and I use my parents money for washing machines at the dry cleaners. Ninety in my locker, three in one of my knapsacks.

Books - Twenty-or-so. Again, bought with my own personal money. All in my locker.

Walkman - What else do I have to listen to my CDs?

Backpacks - two. One messenger bag, that I use to go to school.One old tatty bag which holds some of the stuff that doesn't fit in my locker. I hide it Deep into the middle of the woods. No human goes there, ever.

Clothes - Three changes of clothes, a leather jacket. Four pairs of socks and four sets of underwear and bras.

Food - Whatever I can find on the spot. No fridge, remember?

Ride - Harley Davidson. My father's motorcycle. He was a motorcycle fanatic. I inherited the H-D. It is my pride and joy. I take maximum care of it. It is brilliant red and beautiful. (See link in the previous chapter).

I know this seems like I am rich. But really, I am no where near. I haven't had a home-cooked meal since the age of twelve. My CDs and Books are second hand and I bought them with my own hard-earned money.

The essentials are bought with my parent's money but that is running out slowly. The Viola and Guitar. They were mine from before I was orphaned. I can't sell them. My Harley-Davidson? Another hand-me-down. In perfect condition but it is the only thing I have ever gotten from my father. (material-wise) And I love it. It is my most vivid memory of him and I can't and won't sell it. Other than that, I'm broke. Which is why I live in a tree and work in a music store. Oh yes, my photograph. let's not forget about the thing I cherish most of all - the photograph. It shows my family, as a whole, before the Volturri ripped them to Shreds.

My mother, my father, Me. I'm twelve in the picture and my older brother, Liam, is fourteen. He would now almost be eighteen. It brings pain to my heart when I think of him. He ran away a couple of months after the picture was taken. But that is another story. Last of all - the twins. Michael and Jake. They were eight in the picture. They would now almost be twelve. Haven't seen them since I was twelve but I know they're all right. That was us, our happy family. Our impossible family. My father, who shouldn't be able to reproduce with a female. Got my mother pregnant three times and she had four children. Our impossible, but happy, family.

It hurts to think about it so I shall stop.

My manager at the music store says I may leave my Viola and Guitar in the back. I am so happy!

Finally, after an exhausting day I went to bed, in my tree.

* * *

--

I woke up, late. I cursed and swore again and again. There was only one thing for it, I unlocked my Harley and revved the engine. I sped away from the forest and made my way to school, late.

I ran into my English class.

The teacher looked sternly at me and then made his way over to me. He had assigned the class work to do but hey were all staring at us.

"Miss Oriano, you shall see me after school today."

I nodded glumly.

He turned and went back to the front of the classroom.

"Students" he boomed.

"The other grade eleven English class has to be rearranged. Nine students have all dropped out and that leaves ten and the class is now too small to continue. We shall be moving some of you to the other classroom. This is mandatory and those who are moved there will remain there for the remainder of the year.

Gerald. Kolsensky. McGill (the teacher's son). Oriano. Hills. You may now move your stuff to the other classroom. Do not dawdle. They have your names. Dismissed."

The English teacher thought he was still in the military. He didn't ask. He ordered, issued commands. Acted as if we were simple soldiers and he was a general. I rolled my eyes. Stood up and started to leave.

"That doesn't make you excused from detention tonight Oriano."

The girls giggled the guys smirked. I clenched my fists behind my back. Everybody at Forks High hated me. Except the Cullens. I think. The girls thought I was too much of a guy and the boys thought so too. But the guys wouldn't treat me seriously and the girls would just whisper behind my back and not to my face. I'd show them I was no wuss.

The other day's Rugby tryout was canceled and tonight they would see that I was not somebody they could mess with. I talked it over with the male coach. He was taken aback at first but gleeful that a girl would want to try out. He said that just because I was girl I would get no special treatment and I would have to get on the team fair and square. I said I expected no less and the teacher had smiled again.

He also said that I would wear my helmet and padding the whole time and try not to speak. He said the guys might not take me seriously if they knew I was a girl. So, I'd try out and _after_, I'd show that I was a girl.

I had grinned at that, I couldn't wait to see their faces. I was good at rugby, very good. It was my favorite sport. I wouldn't change into a vampire, I considered that cheating. But I was naturally strong (for a boy let alone a girl) and I could so take on a few high school boys no problem.

I left the class room and queued up in front of the other English class. I filed in last and went t6o sit beside the only empty seat left. I noticed my desk partner only after I had sat down.

The female teacher that taught this class was no better than the other English teacher. She took attendance of the one's that  
had just come in.

"Gerald."

"Here." A boy with short hair and a cocky attitude raised his hand.  
Adam Gerald was as annoying as his name.

"You say 'present', Mr. Gerald." The teacher reprimanded.

"Sorry. Present Ma'am." He smiled at her and the class laughed. She sniffed and continued.

"Hills" I pretended to barf at his name while the teacher wasn't looking at me. The class snickered. Joshua Hills sent me a glare. He was hot. Smoking hot. And if you thought that Adam Gerald was cocky. You couldn't have a work to describe Joshua. Josh. Josh hills was stuck up and pigheaded. He was captain of the Rugby team, had been since grade nine. Thought he was king of the world. You were either in his possy or dirt. No matter, everybody loved him. Danny snickered beside me.

"Present Ms. Hollywater." She nodded stiffly and continued.

"Kolsensky."

Victoria Kolsenski was alright. Compared to Joshua. She was shallow and fickle and called me ugly, to my face even though hers was covered in huge pimples. Don't get me wrong. It is normal for some people to get pimples at this age. But she was covered. Covered. And it wasn't puberty. She ate crap all day then threw it up. Bad nutrition made her look like a checkerboard of pimples and blackheads.

"Present Ms. Hollywater. Your shirt looks wonderful." Suck up.

People loved her though. She was surrounded by possies.

"McGill."

"Present Ms. Hollywater." He was alright really. Not bad at all. Nice, except our paths don't really cross.

"Oriano."

"Present Ms. Hollywater." She sniffed suddenly and was looking at the page Mr. Edds had given her. (The other English teacher).

"Ms. Oriano, it seems you have quite a reputation in the other English class."

Danny raised his eyebrows at me and I shot him the same exact confused look.

"I do? Ms. Hollywater?"

"Ms. Oriano I do not tolerate trouble makers in my class. Is that clear?"

I was still bewildered. "Of course Ms. Hollywater."

Bella, Alice, Edward and Jasper were all looking at me the same way I felt. So confused.

"Is that gum you are chewing?"

"No, Ms. Hollywater."

"Open your mouth." I looked at her as though she was deranged.

The entire class laughed.

Alice was trying to hide her giggles.

"Do not make me ask you again, Ms. Oriano. Your mouth. Open. _Now."_

I opened my mouth and felt like an idiot.

Stuck her face into mine. Her nose practically in my mouth. the class was laughing openly.

"You swallowed." She accused. This was getting ridiculous.

"I did not swallow Ms. Hollywater. I wasn't chewing gum."

"I do not appreciate gum chewers Ms. Oriano."

"I wasn't chewing gum!"

"Ms. Oriano!" She said, affronted.

"I beg your pardon Ms. Hollywater. But I. Was. Not. Chewing. Gum."

"Ms. Oriano. Detention. After school."

"For what?... Ms. Hollywater?" I added the last part hastily.

"For chewing gum."

I stopped myself from screaming in frustration.

"Ms. Hollywater. I was not chewing gum, you cannot accuse me of something I did not do."

"Fine then. Detention tonight."

"For what, Ms. Hollywater?"

"For being pert. And no excuses."

I seriously thought I would strangle her.

"Ms. Hollywater, I have a detention with Mr. Edds tonight." I said through my teeth. Joshua Hills looked as if he was barely containing laughter from behind Ms. Hollywater's back.

The class was all giggling under their breaths. this was all too bizarre.

"Ms. Oriano. I told you I did not appreciate trouble makers. You will serve detention tomorrow night and the night after."

The bell rang but everybody stayed in their seats.

"Dismissed." The English teacher said, not looking up from her desk.

I was still clenching the desk in a death grip hold. I stood up. Grabbed my bags and left, seething.

"What on earth was that all about?" Danny was behind me instantly.

"If I knew I wouldn't be trying to contain myself from strangling her." I said through my gritted teeth.

"What was the matter with Ms. Hollywater? What did you do to Mr. Edds?" Alice came up, chirping worriedly from behind us.

"That's the thing. I didn't do anything to Mr. Edds. I was late this morning and he spazed." I said.

"Yes, that does sound like Mr. Edds." Edward said. I hadn't realized they were all here.

"C'mon, let's go." I said. Pulling back from the wall where I was leaning just a moment before. They all started walking.

"You coming?" Bella asked, looking back.

"Yes. Just a second." I looked around and saw the hallway was clear.

I pulled back my fist and slammed it against a locker. i dented it. I hadn't changed my fist to a vampire's or anything. I worked out. A lot. In the forest there's not much else to do and climbing trees helps your arm muscles develop pretty fast.

I turned away and went with the Cullens. I guess I'll consider them my friends from now on, they're definitely friendly enough.

"And it's not even second period." I muttered under my breath. Of course the vampires heard me.

Jasper and Edward chuckled.

"You know you just dented a locker right?" Bella said.

"I'm not in a good mood so far. I really don't care. Plus, It's Josh Hills'."

Alice giggled and Danny laughed.

Biology went pretty well and no more incidents occurred. That doesn't change the fact however that I have three nights' worth of detentions for nothing. Not one good reason.

I was still in a bad mood when I got to lunch. I picked up a tray and put some food on it and an orange juice. I was looking for where to sit and spotted Alice waving her hand at me. I nodded and started towards her when somebody stretched out their leg. I fell forwards and landed on my tray. I was squirted with orange juice.

The whole lunch room went quiet to hear. I looked into the asshole's face, orange juice dripping from my face.

"Sorry didn't see you there." Adam Gerald smirked. Total lie. He seemed to sense I wasn't buying it.

"Don't sweat chick, it's an improvement." He and his boys laughed.

"You know what else is an improvement?" I turned around quickly and grabbed a foam container filled to the brim of chicken soup off the nearby table. He didn't see it coming.

"This." I smashed the foam bowl, soup and all, into his face. I snatched up my bag and stormed from the cafeteria.

People staring after me, just like the previous day. The guy's weren't laughing anymore.

I went into the washroom and cleaned my face.

I tried cleaning my shirt but the orange juice wasn't coming out.

"Shit!" I swore. Clothing cost money, which I wasn't full of at the moment.

"Thats never coming out." Alice pointed out, coming in to the washroom.

I took a deep breath.

"What the hell am I supposed to do?" I asked.

"Wear another shirt?" She suggested.

"I own three shirts. The other two are dirty."

"Three shirts?" She shrieked.

"What part of 'broke', 'homeless' or 'orphan' don't you understand Alice?"

She flinched: "I'm sorry, I didn't realize."

"No, Alice, I'm sorry." I sighed."I've been having a terrible day and I'm taking it out on you, sorry."

"That's okay."

"But seriously Alice, what am I going to do?"

She opened her mouth to speak bu I cut her off quickly.

"And no charity money, I don't need people's pity."

She nodded; "What about an old shirt I don't wear anymore. It's not worn out or anything, I just don't want it anymore. It's in the car. Do you want it? If you say 'no' it goes in the trash."

I thought it over. "Well I guess that's alright then."

She started leaving the washroom then turned back to me:

"Claudia, you don't always have to be so tough, you can let other people help, let other people in." She said quietly.

"Alice. You don't get it. And it's not your fault. I'm glad you don't. The only way to understand is to have it happen to you and I would never wish that to anybody, even someone I hated. Alice, I--"

I kind of chocked on the last word.

Alice came forward and took my hand in hers.

"I - I watched my parent's die. I haven't seen my brother's in over three years. I lost everything on one night. People have tried to 'help me' along the road. Mostly men that wanted to 'take my pain away'" I laughed bitterly.

Her eyes widened in horror.

"Alice you don't get it. You can't. You never will. It's hard for me to accept help when I've been on my own for so long. But you're right. You mean me no harm. I should give some space in my heart for you. The little bit that's left of it anyways."

Alice looked like if she could, she would be crying.

"I'm sorry for burdening you with my problems." I said. I meant it too.

"I'm glad you have let me in Claudia, I am glad." She smiled at me, and I, returned her smile.

She left to get me her shirt. There was no spring in her step this time.

* * *

_**--**_

**_Yes I know... Very Long!_**

_**Here it is... Another chapter.The last one for today. You'll probably see one tomorrow though.**_

_**Read and Review! Hope you liked it...**_

_**-  
**_

_**Keep Reading,**_

_**-  
**_

_**xxTunstall Chickxx**_


	8. Making The Cut

**_Okay, here it is. Sorry for taking so long to update. Lots of homework and stuff. Promise next time it'll take less._**

**_Thabk you to all my wonderful reviewers!_**

**_Disclaimer:_**

**_Roses are red,_**

**_Violets are Blue,_**

**_I do not own Twilight,_**

**_And neither do you._**

**_(Got that off another Twilight fic)..._**

_**Onwards!**_

* * *

--

_"I'm glad you have let me in Claudia, I am glad." She smiled at me, and I, returned her smile._

_She left to get me her shirt. There was no spring in her step this time._

--

* * *

_**--Edward's POV--**_

_**-  
**_

We were telling Emmett and Rosalie about the English class fandango.  
It was just too funny. I don't really know anything about this girl, but she sure can make us laugh. I actually feel very sorry for her. Somehow, she managed to get herself into three detentions for arriving to school ten minutes late. Most people ditched first period anyways, I don't really understand why she would be punished of all people.

Just then the cafeteria doors opened revealing Claudia. Once again heads turned to stare at her. She went to the line and bought food. Alice waved to her and she started making her way over. She wove between a couple of tables. She passed one which had some boys standing around it. I watched as the foot came fleetingly out and how she fell down, splashing herself with her own food.

We, the Cullens, flinched involuntarily. Claudia seemed to make friends very easily, I thought dryly.

I watched amusedly as Danny gripped the table with all his strength. Emmett pried his fingers away so that he wouldn't reduce the table to dust.

Claudia stood up, soaked in juice and seething.

She was really tall for a girl. She cleared Adam's head by half a head herself and Adam was no small beast.

"Sorry didn't see you there." She scowled at him. _Total lie. _Was all her mind said.

"Don't sweat chick, it's an improvement." He and his boys laughed. I clenched my teeth. She was having a bad day and these kids, weren't making it any easier.

"You know what else is an improvement?" She asked. She turned around quickly and grabbed a foam container filled to the brim of chicken soup off the nearby table. He didn't see it coming. I chuckled.

"This." Claudia smashed the foam bowl, soup and all, into his face. She snatched up her bag and stormed from the cafeteria.

People staring after her, just like the previous day. The guys weren't laughing anymore.

Emmett let out a bark of laughter.

"She's not having a good day is she?"

I chuckled, she definitely wasn't.

* * *

_**--Claudia's POV--**_

_**-**_

I walked to the field. It felt so right in this padded clothing. No-one could tell I was a girl, no one would judge me by what I looked. I was just me and the football and the field.

The coach nodded to me, he was in on the plan. He would not call me by my name nor ever mention I was a girl. Nobody would guess I was the girl who got tripped in the cafeteria, here i was another guy, trying out for Tackle Football.

There wasn't much talk as everyone got into lines and started just throwing (whipping) the football at each other. I dipped and caught all of them and threw them back just as hard.

The old team stared at us, discussing the new 'guys' to each other. I saw the team captain; Joshua Hills, barf, look at me while whispering to the other members of the old team.

I decidedly ignored him and went on throwing the ball to Jason McGill. As I said before, alright though we never really talked.

The coach talked to Josh Hills who went to talk to us. He called us into a huddle and looked at us like he really didn't want to be here.

He pointed to six guys and then pointed towards the shower rooms. They were out. They looked at him wanting to protest but thought better of it considering he was the captain. That left twenty of us, he pretty much eliminated the people who couldn't catch or throw. Now he would have to eliminate at least twelve people. There weren't that many spots left on the team.

"Form a line. Parker throws the ball, you catch it. He'll throw it too low, he'll throw it too high. you catch it, whatever the cost. Got that?"

People barked their agreement. I nodded my head once sharply.

The line formed and Parker Davidson, the main quarterback yelled "Go!"

The first guy in the line sprinted forwards. Parker trotted backwards and then propelled himself forward, throwing the football with immense speed and accuracy. The guy caught it easily. The other guys whistled their approval. A couple of people went after, they all caught the ball without a problem.

"Alright, this is when it gets hard." Hill said to us, giving an amused glance at Parker.

A couple of people groaned. The people who had been near the end of the line (me included) never got the chance to catch it when it was thrown easily, we had to start off hard.

Five people were in front of me. All of them fumbled. I gulped, I did not want to fumble. Meanwhile, Hills was shaking his head in annoyance and disappointment. I clenched my teeth within my padded helmet and took off at a fast sprint when Parker yelled 'go!'. I'm not the fastest runner but I'm still pretty fast.

I pelted down the field. I turned slightly and saw the ball oar over my head. I put on a full burst of speed, I wasn't going to make it. I threw myself forward with all my might. I jumped, my feet leaving the grassy ground. I dived, hands stretched forward, ready to catch the football. It landed within my hands though I nearly dropped it. I landed (skidded) on the ground and my body rolled forwards. I kept an iron grip on the football. My body lost the momentum and I pushed my self slowly off the ground. I grinned and held up the ball triumphantly. The stands full of onlookers cheered ecstatically and the guys trying out for football raised their fists in a roar. So far, the only one able to catch the ball. I jogged back to the line, it was quite far away. The old team exchanged glances (they were not wearing helmets).

"That was quite a dive." Joshua Hills commented.

"Haven't seen anything like it in the last couple years at a tryout.

McGill raised his hand in a high five when I reached the back of the line. I hit his hand hard,

"Ow. You hurt."

I barked a low laugh, trying to sound like a guy.

"you alright there?"

He asked me, I almost burst into laughter, real laughter.

"Yes, fine." I grunted.

The tryout went on roughly the same way. They had the remaining ten wrestle each other. I won easily. i loved wrestling. I was strong enough to do it without a problem.

Jason McGill was a good wrestler as well, he had problems with throwing though.

Finally the cut was made.

He (Joshua Hills) pointed to four unlucky, and sweaty, guys pointing them to the showers. They sulked away.

"you will sweat, you will get hurt. This isn't a sport for sissies. If you get hurt, it will hurt more than you can imagine. You will tearmuscles, break fingers and you will play in all sorts of weather, we don't stop for hail, or anything else for that matter.

You will freeze, you will tackle and be tackled at times by players twice your size. you will deal with it. Anybody who thinks they've had enough and wishes to leave may do so now. This will be tough, not everybody will be able to be any good." When nobody left he nodded his approval.

"You call me Captain Hills. Capisce?"

"Yes Captain Hills." Everybody yelled out. I stifled my gag.

"I'd like to say that I am proud. We have officially the first coed tackle football team that F9olks high has ever had. We have made Fork's history. You have done well."

'Captain' Hill's nose flared.

"A girl? Coach you cannot be serious. Tackle football isn't a sport for girls."

"And yet she got your approval." The coach stared down at him, hard.

Joshua Hills ground his teeth and nodded, he had a pained expression as if accepting this was painful.

The coach nodded to us, the new members, and walked inside. I gulped. He left me to face the wrath of an angry undergrad, captain of the football team.

"Remove your helmets." Hills hissed.

I was at the end of the row, I smirked.

William Mackenzie was first in the line and removed his helmet.

Hills nodded.

Next was Jason McGill. Another nod.

Nicholas Sanders. Nod.

Gregory Smith. Nod.

Samuel Waldor. Nod.

All eyes widened as they stared at me. I was tall, muscled, and had made a stupendous catch (if I may say so myself...)

I lifted my hands slowly to my helmet, as if mocking him.

I removed it and slid a hand to my bun. I ripped to elastic off and my hair tumbled onto my shoulders and below. I shook it carefully.

The guys gasped.

"Oriano." Hills really was seething.

"I should've guessed."

"And yet you didn't." I retorted calmly. I didn't want to loose my cool over Joshua Hills.

"Get out of my sight." He said through gritted teeth.

I raised an eyebrow and started to walk towards the girls changing room. As I passed him I smacked my helmet into his stomach.

"Whatever you say; 'Captain' Hills."

I stalked off, pissed off at his arrogance and yet pleased at not having punched him, not that would get me off the team. I had made the team, unless the coach cut me loose, I was in.

I changed and then exited the changing rooms. I carried my messenger bag slung onto my shoulders and I started walking calmly. It was dark out already.

I hopped onto my Harley. It's a good thing I had hidden it, I didn't want people to gawk and stare. I would wait for another day. Maybe tomorrow. People needed to realize it was mine, and that they had best keep their hands off.

* * *

_**--**_

_**Once again, sorry for taking so long in updating. Sorry! Really!**_

_**Next chapter, something interesting happens...**_

_**-  
**_

_**Keep Writing,**_

_**-  
**_

_**xxTunstall Chickxx**_


	9. A Pair Of Very Blue Eyes & A Singing Job

_**Sorry for the other posting of the chapter. It was a mistake. Then, i lost the chapter and had to rewrite it. I was so angry!!**_

_**Right, well here it is.**_

_**I'm sick so that is why i have updated so much today...**_

_**I've had some wonderful reviewers so far... thank you to all!**_

_**Disclaimer: I am not Stephanie Meyer. (Clear enough?) I do not own characters, except for Claudia and Danny and the plot outline belongs to me alone. Everything else pretty much belongs to Stephanie Meyer.**_

_**Onwards with the story!**_

* * *

--

Finally it was the weekend I could now --go work at the music store.

The music store was gigantic, that was because it wasn't completely a music store.

The inside was a music bar. There were big sofas all over the place (as I said, huge) and a stage. There was a bar counter and then the back was a big store type thing. With a separate cash register. Pretty much people went there, bought a CD, bought a drink, listened to whatever band was playing on the stage. It was the coolest music store in Los Angeles. It was purely by chance that I managed to get the job there before anybody else did.

I went to present myself as the new employee and the employee from the last shift showed me where to go and what to do. I pretty much manned the cash register, the old employee emphasized the fact if there being a surveillance camera right behind my head. As if, I thought to tell him.

There was a great many people. This was the store/bars busiest hour. That's why I ws glad to get the evening shift. That meant I could go to school (duh) and during the weekend I still had morning and some of the afternoon to myself. Which I spent my going to the public pool and taking a shower. It was my first in two weeks. Yes, gross, but I've gone on longer without one.

The nice manager-man I had met the day before came up to me:

"Hello. Have you seen the band?"

My brows furrowed, the band wasn't here yet?

"Um, no, sorry." I gave him an apologetic smile as he fretted. People were starting to leave because of lack of entertainment.

Suddenly, the manager looked from my guitar case which was propped against the wall to me. I understood what he was thinking.

"No. Oh, no."

"Please, just for a little while so the band arrives." It was funny to see a 30 year old man whine.

I shook my head in denial.

"It would pay more."

My head shot up. I was really shy but money was lacking and I refused to go back to my old job to get money. If I give another lap dance in my life I will gag. There I admitted it, I had to resort to working at night clubs a couple of times and I really didn't want to repeat those experiences.

He smiled wide: "Excellent."

He went up onto the stage and cleared his throat in the mic.

"So sorry for the inconveniance, the Wildrunners will be here within the hour-" Multiple groans rose from the crowd.

"While I sort out what is going on" the manager continued "we have another singer here to take the stage, it is her first time so welcome her up."

There was a round of applause, better some music while they wait than to wait in silence.

My fingers trembled as I adjusted my guitar strap and started up to the stage. I strummed a few chords and started the song:

_When's the last time you heard the snow hiss?_

_Feel its cold, eternal bliss?_

_When's the last time you felt the rain touch the ground?_

_It slaps so hard but makes no sound..._

_When's the last time you looked up at the sky and wondered 'Why'?_

_When's the last time you felt human again?_

_Human again? Human again?_

_-_

_When's the last time you did something without reason?_

_Sang a song out of season?_

_When's the last time you lied for the sake of lying?_

_When's the last time you cried for the sake of crying?_

_When's the last time you lived?_

_When's the last time you felt human again?_

_Human again? Human again?_

_-_

_Quand était la dernière fois,_

_Que t'as regardé la neige qui fondait?_

_Quand étais la dernière fois,_

_Que t'as ecouté la pluie qui tombait?_

_Quand étais la dernière fois,_

_Que t'es senti un humain?_

_Senti un humain? Senti un humain?_

_-_

_Quand'è stata l'ultima volta,_

_Che hai guardato la neve che cascava?_

_Quand'è stata l'ultima volta,_

_Che hai ascoltato la pioggia,_

_Che piangeva?_

_Quand'è stata l'ultima volta,_

_Che ti sei sentito un umano? Sentito un umano? Sentito un umano?_

_-_

_When's the last time you stopped to smell the roses?_

_When's the last time you felt the world die?_

_When's the last time.._

_You laughed, you cried, you smiled you yelled, you lie? When's the last time you screamed you dreamed? _

_You did anything normal?_

_When's the last time you felt human again?_

_Human again? Human again?_

_-_

_Felt human again? Human again? Human again?_

_-_

_When's the last time you kicked a stone,_

_Felt all alone?_

_When's the last time you loved?  
_

_-_

_When was the last time you had heard the snow hiss?_

_Had felt its cold, eternal bliss?_

_When was the last time you had felt the rain touch the ground?_

_It had slapped so hard and had made no sound. _

_-_

_When was the last time something you touched felt real?_

_When was the last time you told someone how you feel?_

_When was the last time people didn't see right through you?_

_When was the last time you showed the real you?_

_-_

_When was the last time you felt human again? Human again? Human again?_

_When was the last time you lived?_

_Felt human again? Human again? Human again? Human again?_

(Very slowly) _Human again? _(hold for a long time, then slowly fade off while dropping of pitch...)

* * *

--

The ended and I opened my eyes having closed them during the last round. When my eyes opened fully the bar was more crowded. People broke out in a loud applause. It rang throughout the place. People cheered as they brought hand upon hand. They honestly liked it... I looked at the manager he was looking at me with something akin to awe in his eyes.

He grinned and hoped on the stage.

"The Wildrunners will be here within the next twenty minutes... who would like to hear another of this young lady's songs?"

A loud cheer rang throughout the place. I blushed and nodded, the cheer grew. When I plucked at my strings it evaporatd into thin air, ready for me to start. The applause had helped boost my confidence. I plucked idily at the strings and a familiar melody formed...

--

* * *

_**Verse:** As I pack up my suitcase,_

_I'm thinking 'where am I gonna go today?',_

_These times have blown away,_

_Just give me a pause...stop._

_Rewind just let me unwind,_

_My world is on hyper drive... this is going to fast i'm losing my mind..._

_**Chorus:** This is too soon, even for me._

_I'm gonna miss you you'll easily see._

_Life's a running roller coaster..._

_Up and down and back around..._

_Don't want to let it fade away, I wanna savor it today._

_**V: **I'm growing up too fast gotta make this moment last, but you won't be forgotten..._

_Just give me a pause... stop._

_Rewind just let me unwind,_

_I'm no t ready just yet... for the real world._

_**C: **This is too soon even for me, i'm gonna miss you you'll easily see._

_Life's a running roller coaster,_

_up and down and back around._

_Don't wanna let it fade away I wanna savor it today.._

_**V:** This could be the last,_

_We see of each other._

_Embrace one another,_

_For the last time.._

_Just give me a pause..stop.  
_

_Play, this is a new day.._

_Just like we used to... remember the old but live in the new..._

_**C:** _(REALLY QUIETLY) _This is too soon,_

_Even for me._

_I'm gonna miss you, you'll easily see._

_Life's a running roller coaster,_

_Up and down and back around..._

(REALLY LOUDLY)_ This is too soon even for me,_

_I'm gonna iss you, you'll easily see!_

_Life's a running roller coaster,_

_up and down and back around._

_Don't wanna let it fade away, wanna savor it today..._

_**V:** I miss you but it's not that bad._

_I've left and it's really sad..._

_Still got my dignity,_

_But you'll forever lie, in my memory._

_This fire inside of me has woken,_

_Together is my heart that was once broken._

_My life has to keep moving on, _

_I miss you but I'm already gone. _(Really high pitch).

_And I'm already gone. _(Low)

_I've missed you, you've easily seen. _(Hold for a time, pitch lowers, fade out slowly).

--

The song ends and my finger plays the last chords, left ringing in the air. The room seems to explode with boisterous applause. Everybody (there are more people now than before) is cheering and is standing up. I see the other band is finally here and hop (gleefully) off the stage. Red-faced and more self conscious than ever.

As I passed the band they each patted my back briefly, the head singer sqwuints at me, takes imy boyish build. I flush as the gorgeus twenty year old stares at me. Finally he says:

"Well done, very well done."

I smile at him and the boy band takes the stage. Still red-faced I start making my way to the cash register. All the while people were applauding and cheering and whistling their approval. I didn't really understand why they liked it so much, it was nothing spoecial... to them.

It was special to me, my dad had helped me with those two songs, I had written them whe I was twelve, I had written them that very same year just some weeks before we had fled.

I gladly took refuge behind the counter and slipped on the 'Music Me -bar and store' black apron that I donned on top of jeans and a white shirt.

I resurfaced from under the counter and was glad the crowd's gaze had finally averted from me to the Wildrunners that were now performing on stage. I listened to their music and tapped my fingers to the well-known rhythm on the counter as there was no body in line just yet.

"Claudia! That was amazing!" somebody whisper-shouted in my ear. I jumped and turned to face them, caught completely by surprise.

"Bella! What're you doing here?"

"My family and were walking around Los Angeles and we heard a familiar voice singing." I turned red and then paled.

"Your entire family?"

"Yup, even Carl -mom and dad."

I turned completely to face her and for the first time saw she wasn't alone. The whole Cullen clan stood behind her. I hardly saw them, I was captured in a pair of very blue eyes.

* * *

**_--_**

**_Aww. Hope you liked it... _**

**_Here you go... Review please!_**

**_-  
_**

**_Keep Reading,_**

**_-  
_**

**_xxTunstall Chickxx_**

**_P.S. The songs are old so please excuse any language error in them..._**


	10. Motorcycles

**_Okay, here it is..._**

**_Thank you to all my wonderful reviewers! Keep it up! (Hint, hint)..._**

**_Disclaimer: So not Stephanie Meyer, In don't think she writes on fanfiction..._**

**_Onwards with the story!_**

* * *

--

_"My family and were walking around Los Angeles and we heard a familiar voice singing." I turned red and then paled._

_"Your entire family?"_

_"Yup, even Carl -mom and dad."_

_I turned completely to face her and for the first time saw she wasn't alone. The whole Cullen clan stood behind her. I hardly saw them, I was captured in a pair of very blue eyes._

--

* * *

_**--Claudia's POV--**_

-

"Uhm, hi." I said awkwardly. Internally cringing.

I said this but was still captured in Danny's eyes.

"Hello." He answered softly, he looked full of awe. I hoped it wasn't for my singing, I was so self conscious about my voice...

"That was amazing Claudia. I didn't know you sang!" Bella's sing-song voice carried over from, her place beside Edward.

I ducked my head slightly.

"Thanks." I mumbled.

Rosalie laughed and I furrowed my brow at her, thoroughly confused.

"Hello dear, my name is Esme." A kind, motherly looking woman offered me her hand.

I smiled, I liked her already. Edward smiled too. "Damn, mind reading vampire!" I said to myself once I had put my wall up. He sobered up pretty quick when he realized he couldn't read me anymore.

"Claudia." I said back.

"And I am Carlisle." Another man lent is hand in. He also offered me his hand. He was in his thirties or so it seemed. He looked like he had an inner wisdom though. He must be a couple of hundred years old.

Carlisle...Cullens...Carlisle...

"You're Carlisle Cullen!" I said awed.

It had all clicked in my brain My father had mentioned him once, leader of the largest vegetarian vampire coven.

The Cullens laughed and Carlisle chortled;

"You've heard of me then?"

I refused to blush, I'm not much of a blusher and had blushed already too much for my own good lately. I straightened my shoulders and nodded.

"Yes, you're a doctor right?"

He nodded as well. He seemed alright.

"Excuse me! Aren't you supposed to be working?" A high pitched voice broke through our greetings.

I turned to face a haughty looking teenaged guy.  
"Sorry." I mumbled. I reached a hand out for him to give me whatever CD he was buying. He handed over nothing.

"I don't pay for CDs to wait in line for minutes while you talk." He sneered.

"Technically, you haven't paid yet." I smirked.

"Well, maybe I just won't buy the CD." He said.

"Then why are you still here?" I asked, getting seriously angry. I turned my back to him to look at the Cullens, I knew he would get very angry.

I winked discretely at the Cullens who were all staring at me like I had gone mad.

"Now you listen here--" The guy said angrily.

I turned around to look at him and cut him off. I leaned across the counter and lifted him by the shirt collar. That was simple, he was no beast and my arm muscles were the size of Emmett's almost.

"No you listen here. Either buy the CD or get out. Stop wasting my time." I said through gritted teeth.

The teenager's face paled and he ran, dropping the CD on the ground. I grinned victoriously at his retreating back. Then saw the CD laying on the floor. I scowled and shook my head as I made my way around the counter to pick it up. I put it on its rack and turned once more to the Cullens.

They were all looking at me disbelievingly. Emmett's face broke into a huge grin.

"Flex your arm muscles." He ordered.

I raised a questioning eyebrow at him but thought better than to ask. I lifted my left arm and flexed my arm muscles. They flexed into a giant-looking muscle.

Jasper whistled appreciatively.

"You work out?" Emmett asked.

"Everyday." I answered.

Emmett nodded, grinning.

Jasper raised an eyebrow at me, something in his grin made me a little scared at what he was about to ask.

"Let me get this straight."

I motioned for him to continue.

"You like sports."

In nodded my head.

"You like guitars?" He asked pointing at the stage where I had just preformed.

I nodded.

"You're strong." He stated.

I shrugged but he took it as a 'yes'.

"You work out everyday."

"Were are you going with this?" I asked.

"Oh, nowhere." He stated a little too innocently.

"You don't happen to like poetry do you?" He asked.

"I read it when I can and enjoy writing it --so yes. Why?"

Danny's jaw dropped, I have no clue why and the rest of the Cullens started laughing.

"What?" I asked, no-one seemed to want to answer me.

I shook my head and then turned to help a customer who had just arrived.

When I turned back again the laughter had stopped but barely, the Cullens looked to be still restraining it as Danny glared at Jasper. I was still confused as to what they were on about but figured that if I asked again I would be ignored. Again.

Carlisle and Esme had left, all that remained where the Cullen 'children'.

We joked around a bit and then finally the shift was over.

'Hey, want a ride home?" Danny asked.

I grinned ruefully at him, suppressing my overturned stomach.

"Naw thanks, I already have a ride." I pulled out a big helmet from under the counter.

His eyes went wide.

"Wanna see it?" I asked. He nodded his head and we went outside the side door. The others went out the front they'd meet us there.

We went out and I pointed to my beautiful bike.

His eyes widened.

"You ride this?" He asked incredulously.

"It was my dad's Harley."

"And he just gave it to you?"

My face turned sour and I looked away, he, being a vampire, obviously saw this.

"I'm sorry, did he--?"

I nodded and he hugged me, it felt right to be in his arms.

I slid my helmet on and shrugged;

"It's been three years, I have gotten over it, a bit."

He nodded and said: "I'm still sorry."

"Hey... I've seen this bike before!" He stated, eyes somewhat wider as he stared at the bike.

"Where?"

"In the forest, at the base of a tree."

I frantically tried not to look guilty.

"I ride through the forest sometimes."

"There was a bag with it, with a photo."

I forced my heartbeat to stay normal, I wouldn't have his super hearing ruin my lies.

"Bag? I don't have any bags other than my knapsack and I don't remember taking photos with me, I keep those at home."

"And where is home?" He asked sounding pissed, as if angry I was lying to him. That was probably why actually.

"Near the fore--"

"Claudia." He cut me off forcefully.

I sighed, "I'm not ready Danny. Please. I'll tell you one day." I looked pleadingly at him.

"Is that a promise?" He asked softly.

I nodded and then he smiled, dropping the topic, for now.

"Let's see you ride this thing."

I flipped down my visor and got on my Harley Davidson and revved the engine.

He hopped onto the back and I pushed forward. We sped out of the alleyway and came to a stop, spinning in a neat half circle, in front of the other Cullens.

Danny got off the back; "She's a beauty."

He was examining the motorcycle with Rosalie, whom I just discovered, loves engines in general.

Emmett gaped at me; "This is yours?" He asked incredulously.

"You can ride this thing?" Came Alice's chimed question.

I laughed loud and clear, my voice ringing in the darkness.

I put my helmet back on and revved the engine.

"See you at school!"

I lifted the front of the bike so that it roared in the air like a lion and then sped off into the night.

The Cullens all watched me depart. I switched my ears to a vampire's and listened.

"That is one hell of a girl." That voice belonged to Edward, I smirked.

"Yeah.." Came the breathless reply from... Danny?

"And --she likes motorcycles." Jasper's voice hinted something.

"Shut up." Danny's reply was growled.

I wonder what is up with those two tonight.

* * *

_**--**_

_**Alright, just a filler chap sorry. Next one will have plenty of action. I promise. **_

_**In this chapter, Danny puts some things together and Claudia promises she will explain everything to him one day. There you go. **_

_**Hope you liked it.**_

_**REVIEW!!**_

_**-  
**_

_**Keep Reading,**_

_**-  
**_

_**xxTunstall Chickxx**_


	11. Football Hatred: Romeo And Juliet,

_**Okay, some new in this chapter. poor Claudia, bothing ever goes well for her does it? Happinness will come soon, I promise just bear with me for a while...**_

_**Thank you to all my wonderful reviewers!**_

_**Disclaimer: I am not Stephanie Meyer. Most of the characters are my own and a lot of the places and situations are too. Not all of them are. The ones that are in the Twilight trilogy belong to the wonderful Meyer.**_

_**Onwards with the story!**_

* * *

--

_"And --she likes motorcycles." Jasper's voice hinted something._

_"Shut up." Danny's reply was growled._

_I wonder what is up with those two tonight?_

--

* * *

_**--Claudia's POV--**_

-

Sunday went much better than Saturday. I stayed behind the counter the whole shift. A few people recognized me and congratulated me on my performance. I tried to turn myself invisible. I never told them that though. I never showed shyness.

Monday morning I walked to school.

When I got there, more people congratulated me. Many people from school had gone to the club/store/bar Saturday night.

In thanked them and they left, I was left on my own for a bit.

The Cullens showed up and we talked about different things. Normal things. Average things.

The bell was going to ring in a couple of minutes so we started to calmly make our way towards the front doors.

Half way there, we were intercepted my Jason McGill.

He looked at us, mainly Emmett.

"There's a practice tonight on the field, right after school. Hills says: Show up or don't bother to for the rest of the season."

We all rolled our eyes.

I turned to Emmett.

"You made the team?"

"I was on the old team, so are the other three. It's a Cullen guy tradition."

I rolled my eyes.

McGill looked at me.

"And Hills says, that if you've come to your senses, or have remembered your gender, don't bother to show up. He says he'd rather you didn't."

I stiffed and growled softly.

McGill shrugged; "Don't shoot the messenger."

"Wait --you made the team? I thought you were joking about trying out!" Jasper exclaimed.

"Nope." I popped my 'P'.

"You should have seen her try out. Even Hills said that he hasn't seen a catch like that, at a tryout, in years. Actually, when he found out she was a girl his face twisted in horror. She was too good to drop so he had no choice but to take her. He's livid."

Danny arched an eyebrow at me.

"It was just a catch." I said, slapping McGill on the arm.

McGill laughed shortly. "You dived and rolled. You caught it and held on. you jumped ten feet into the air and then fell and never let go. I'd say that's a pretty good catch."

"Thanks." I said dryly.

He chuckled again and then the bell rang.

"Later!" He called at us.

"Bye!" I called back. I started walking but realized the others hadn't.

"C'mon." I prodded.

"You. Made. The. Team." Jasper was still rooted to the spot.

I rolled my eyes.

"Yes. I did. But, if I'm late for English, I just might get kicked off."

They seemed to snap into life at that and they started at a brisk pace towards the school.

I saw them looking at me from the corners of their mouths. I squared my shoulders and kept my head down.

I jogged to English with Bella, Edward, Danny, Jasper and Alice. We burst into the classroom and the teacher's nostrils flared.

We scrambled to our seats.

"Late again Oriano?" My jaw dropped. Are you kidding me? Did she not see the other four people that came in late as well?!

"Yes, Ms. Hollywater."

"Detention."

I knew there was no use to argue against her. She was convinced I needed to be more like a girl and what had I done? Tried out for the boy's tackle football team. She was furious.

"Yes, Ms. Hollywater." I repeated.

She nodded curtly and walked off, no word spoken to the other Cullens. I glared at Edward who was trying not to laugh, and failing. Bella would have hit him, were she not stifling her own round of giggles. I glared at her too.

She started collecting the homework and stopped at Joshua Hills' desk.

"Homework, Hills."

"It's not done, Ms. Hollywater." He said, faking regret. She frowned.

"Seems you'll be joining Ms. Oriano in detention, Mr. Hills."

He nodded glumly and I wanted to suffocate myself.

I pretended to hang myself with an invisible chord when the teacher's back was turned.

The class burst out laughing. The teacher turned to look at me and I looked at her with big, innocent brown eyes. Joshua Hills glared death at me. I stuck my tongue out at him.

The day moved ever so slowly and the after school practice was postponed for an hour because the Captain was in detention.

When we went distastefully to detention, we had no clue that it would ruin our lives, forever.

Okay, being somewhat of a drama queen there.

But after all, acting has to do with the dilemma.

It all started at the beginning of the detention.

"Mr. Hills. Ms. Oriano. So nice of you to join me." Ms Hollywater's sickening sweet voice pierced the air.

We nodded, looking at her but standing as far apart from each other as we could.

"I do not appreciate trouble makers in my class. I mentioned this at the beginning of the year."

Seeing us stay silent she decided to continue.

"I have given detentions and give4n warnings. It is time for a different approach. I stayed up late last night wracking for something that you two could do to help out the school.

Hills' and my eyebrows shot up. This could not be good.

"Then it hit me. This year's school production..."

Not good at all.

"I happened to come to the conclusion that you two would make a perfect set for the main characters. You want a punishment? Now you've got one."

Hills and I eyed each other, silently ordering the other to ask the dreaded question.

She stood up, went to her desk and pulled out two copies of what I supposed was a script. She headed towards us once more.

I have to go make some photocopies. you can start your detention by reading these."

She gave me my copy. She didn't smile, it would be too out of character for her. I knew on the inside she was cackling madly.

"Now keep that turned over." She instructed me haughtily.

She said this so I wouldn't see the title. She told Hills to do the same. She then told us to turn them around. We turned them around and horror clouded our faces.

"I'll go now, study. don't talk. Juliet. Romeo."

She left and my world came crashing down.

The script seemed to drag on forever. Like our time in that stuffy classroom. We sat in desks as far away from each other as possible.

I reached the middle of the script. I stared at the same sentence over and over. rereading it within my mind. Still not understanding it, as if an alien concept.

_Romeo kisses Juliet. Drawn out-long. lights fade..._

I looked up and looked at Joshua Hills' face. We stared with disgust at each other and went back to reading.

Ms. Hollywater came back to us and dismissed us once our hour was done. We walked stiffly out the door. Military style.

We approached the field where the team was practicing. They stopped upon seeing us arrive.

"How did detention with Hollywater go?" Parker Davidson asked his long time friend.

"Shut up Parker." Growled Hills.

Davidson's eyebrows shot up: "Worse than usual?"

"Much. Worse." The Captain's clipped tone cut through the air making most of the team cringe. Danny quirked an eyebrow at me in question. I looked at him miserably.

"Practice is canceled on Mondays, Tuesdays and Thursdays." Hills told them.

"Three days a week? Why?" Emmett asked.

"Practice for school play.." mumbled Hills.

The team burst out laughing. Hills went red and so did I.

"You too girl?" Davidson asked. I glared at him and he boomed out in laughter.

"I'll take that as a 'yes'."

"What play is it?" Edward asked quietly.

I glared daggers at him.

"Romeo and Juliet. Why are you asking?" Alice had come over from the stands to hear what the commotion was about. Rosalie and Bella with her.

The rest of the team looked from me to Hills.

"And who are you two?" Jasper looked like he was fighting very hard to smother his laughter.

"Use your imagination." I growled.

The team hooted. Cracking up on the floor of the field. I sniffed impatiently. I left to change whjile they were still cracking up. I knew the 'dear captain' was going to blow up very soon.

"IT IS NOT FUNNY!" Yes, there he went.

I heard the laughter increase and shook my head as I walked into the changing room.

I jogged back to the pitch where Hills' was already chang3ed into his Football attire.

"Haven't changed you mind yet?" He sneered.

"No. And I never will." I said coolly back to him.

"You won't be able to keep up with us."

I arched an eyebrow but kept silent.

"You're a girl!" One of the guys from the old team (now on the new team) exclaimed.

"I hadn't noticed." I said to him, frostily amused.

The guys snickered.

To warm up we threw the balls idly to each other. Then to exercise our legs we got into lines again.

I didn't miss the silent exchange between the captain and the quarter back. I gritted my teeth, I would take whatever came.

"GO!" Davidson yelled, I started at a full sprint down the field. I saw the ball soar overhead once more. So that was what they were doing, trying o throw it so I wouldn't catch it.

I smirked to myself, I had had an idea that this is what they were planning, that was why I had my own trick up my sleeve. I put on a burst of speed, a large one at that.

I outstretched my arms and caught it easily. I jogged back to the line. An easier catch than at the tryouts.

Davidson who was not wearing a helmet, none of us were yet, looked at me.

"You run pretty fast for a girl."

I pulled my arm back and threw it at him, hard.

He caught the football with an "Ommph"

"Guess what? I throw pretty hard for one too." Davidson glared hatred at me.

With that I went to the back of the line. Jason McGill grinned at me.

"In a bad mood?"

"You would be too if you had to be Juliet in the stupid school play." I grumbled.

He barked a laugh; "Yes, I would."

"Nice catch." Danny said.

I bowed low to him. 'It was a humble catch my football majesty." I looked up at him, grinning. He laughed.

"Practicing for the play, Juliet?" Edward asked humored.

My face turned sour. "Thank you." I said curtly "for spoiling my mood."

He grinned; "Anytime." I rolled my eyes at him. I looked over at the stands. Bella, Rosalie and Alice were there doing their homework. I grinned, that looked like fun. (I say that with sarcasm intended).

Edward snorted. I could only wonder why.

After a few more rounds he split us up into two teams.  
He positioned us to face who we were in front of. I looked into the eyes of the largest guy I had ever seen. So this was Hills' new strategy...

Our team huddled; "Okay, any ideas on what we should do?" Emmett asked, he was quarter-backing for our team.

"Try to not get killed?" McGill asked.

I looked over at Gregory Smith, the_ truck_, I was supposed to wrestle with.

"Easier said than done." I mumbled.

"Why? Who did you get?" Jasper inquired.

"Gregory Smith." I answered. Some people grimaced.

"I actually feel sorry for you." Said one.

"Thanks." I said dryly. This brought another round of chuckles.

They discussed some quick ideas and we set into our lines again. I looked at Smith, I held back my own grimace he was only a head taller, I was one of the tallest on the team but he was taller. And huge.

"Go!" Was yelled by he other teams quarter back; Davidson.

I looked at the pair of eyes that were looming closer I threw myself forward as well and our bodies clashed together. I heard the grunts of the others.

I felt his body come to contact with mine and I knew that would leave a bruise. The impact sent both our bodies into the ground. My wind was knocked out and I couldn't breathe. The fact that I had the hulk lying on top of me didn't help. He got up and I stayed in the mud for a second more. Danny gave me his hand and I stop up, wincing.

"Ow." Plain and simple, that was all I said.

"You alright?" he asked. I nodded.

'What is that thing? He is so not a normal human being." Danny grinned.

"Relax, you didn't have to go body to body with Emmett, you were still fairly lucky."

I looked over at Emmett who was even bigger than Smith and shuddered; "You're right." I nodded.

When the team (ours that is) noticed I was alive we got back into our lines to start again.

Smith grinned at me, he seemed to be enjoying this very much.

We went body to body once more and this time I tripped him with my foot. I slipped out from under him  
and looked towards Samuel Waldor. He was tall and somewhat fast. I was probably the only one who could take him by now, he was pretty far up the field.

"Run, catch him!" Emmett shouted. I nodded and ran towards Samuel.

He looked backwards and saw me close on his tail, his eyes widened and he put on a burst of speed. So did I. I was still closing in. He was too close to the line for my liking. I jumped and tackled him to the ground. We rolled passed the line. he had dropped the ball! Yes!

I got up and so did he. i brushed myself off and grinned, that was fun.

"No touchdown." Hills said through his teeth, he was obviously not happy that I had tackled his teammte right before a touchdown. Not happy at all.

The rest of practice went on without particular happenings.

I fumbled once. Got slammed into the ground. Twice. And got tackled while running three times. I was one bog bruise. But I was happy, I loved this sport.

The Cullens offered me a ride home but a I refused. They left and I started to walk home when I remembered my watch was still in the changing rooms. I jogged back inside and grabbed it.

I left again, it was now very dark out. I slipped my messenger bag onto my shoulder and started walking. A hand grabbed my arm. I swiveled around to face my attacker by saw it was only McGill.

"What're you doing here?" I asked perplexed.

"You have to get out of here. Now. They're coming. They're not happy about you, they want to teach you your place. Get out of here, they're comin--"

He cut off when a group of guys came up from the shadows. They formed a circle around the two of us. I stared into the dark orbs of a furious Parker Davidson.

I gulped, I was surrounded. There was no way out.

* * *

_**--**_

_**Ooh! Sorry! Evil cliffy! I was going to write the next part but the chapter was getting too long. **_

_**Hope you liked it! Review please!**_

_**-  
**_

_**Keep Reading,**_

_**-  
**_

_**xxTunstall Chickxx**_


	12. Fight, Romance, Drama

_**Okay, sorry for the evil cliffhanger. Here's the new chapter. As I promised, I didn't take nearly as long to post this one... next one'll be up soon I hope!**_

_**--  
**_

_**Thank you to my wonderful reviewers!**_

_**Disclaimer: I am not Ms. Meyer. Nor will I ever be...**_

_**--  
**_

_**Onwards with the story!**_

* * *

--

_I left again, it was now very dark out. I slipped my messenger bag onto my shoulder and started walking. A hand grabbed my arm. I swiveled around to face my attacker by saw it was only McGill._

_"What're you doing here?" I asked perplexed._

_"You have to get out of here. Now. They're coming. They're not happy about you, they want to teach you your place. Get out of here, they're comin--"_

_He cut off when a group of guys came up from the shadows. They formed a circle around the two of us. I stared into the dark orbs of a furious Parker Davidson._

_I gulped, I was surrounded. There was no way out._

--

* * *

_**--Claudia's POV--**_

_**-**_

"Hello Davidson." I stated coolly. Abiding my time.

"Hello Juliet." He said smugly.

I shuddered; "Don't call me that."

"I don't think you are in a position to make requests..."

I growled.

He laughed; "Oh look, she wants to fight." The other guys laughed.

"What did you think I was going to do? Let you beat me up?"

"Oh, but we're still going to do that."

I was about to answer when McGill finally decided to speak up.

"Guys, is this really necessary?" He asked cautiously.

"Aww, look. Jason's got a girlfriend." Chimed one of the guys from the back.

This time McGill snarled.

The guys laughed. Chillingly.

Someone seized me from behind, holding my arms behind my back. I struggled and McGill came forward to help me.

He was about to push whoever was holding me off me when he got shoved from the side, into the brick wall.

I wince as he fell to the floor. That would hurt.

Though, I expect, less than this will.

My captor was holding me in a way that my legs couldn't do much to help me. I had managed to find flesh once when kicking but that only caused him to hold me tighter.

Davidson came forward and grinned, he ran a finger down my jaw. I shivered involuntarily.

I shied away from his touch and spat at his feet.

"Don't touch me." I growled.

He smiled wickedly and punched me in the gut. Did I mention he was quarter back?

I fell to my knees in the ground, my captor let go and stepped back.

Not that I was capable of much damage right now.

I felt like throwing up, he punched hard.

The circle laughed.

Davidson picked me up by my shirt collar and sneered. He punched my face and down I went again, this time, flying backwards a little.

My lip was bleeding freely.

I received a sharp kick to the stomach that rolled me over, face down into the dirt. I lifted myself slowly and spat dirt into the ground.

I looked up at Davidson, eyes full of hatred.

I stood up, facing him.

He went to punch me in the face again but I stopped his blow. I punched his stomach then his nose, quickly, consecutively.

He stumbled back and clenched his fists in fury.

He advanced towards me and then was tackled to the ground by an angry McGill.

All hell broke loose.

Hate that saying?

Well, now I do too.

A while later, after fighting as hard as we could, me and McGill were on the ground in the middle of a circle. This time, the circle was bloodied too.

Seeing as we could no longer fight back, they laughed and moved us around some more. Samuel Waldor had his revenge for the tackle.

Their cackled and then decided to leave, fun was gone for the moment.

Plus, they didn't want to hurt us too bad, nothing life threatening.

They left, we were still in the dust.

I rolled over with a grunt, so that I was looking into the bloody face of Jason McGill.

"Thank you." I stated simply.

He smiled, a genuine smile even though his lips bled as much as mine.

I leaned in an kissed him on the lips. He tasted sweeter than anything I could remember. It was a wondeful kiss, like the ones in the old movies...

He looked surprised and I leaned back out.

I grinned at him; "That was for helping me out back there."

"No problem." He whispered breathlessly.

He leaned in to kiss me and I kissed him back, softly, gently.

He put one arm around my neck and went to put the other but cried out in pain. He gritted his teeth, the kiss forgotten for the moment and held his arm. I examined it carefully.

"Looks broken, we need to get to the hospital." I said.

"Yes, but I can't drive and I don't feel like walking."

I nodded; "I can drive." I stated.

"A car?"

"No. A motorcycle, but it's close enough..." I said simply.

He looked at me dubiously; "Do you want to stay here all night?" I asked him.

He shook his head and passed me his keys with his good hand. We helped each other to our feet and made our wary way over to his car.

I hopped into the driver's seat and opened the door for him.

He looked at me; "About the kiss--"

"We'll talk about that later." I said.

He grinned; "So it isn't something I should forget?" He asked teasingly, yet, sincerely.

I thought for a moment. His lips tasted sweet, it was nicer than anything I had felt in a long time.

"No, don't forget about it. Please."

"Then I won't." He said, then grimaced.

"Time to go." I said and I whirred the engine to life.

We made our way slowly to the hospital, it was dark and it was my first time behind the wheel of a car.

We got to the hospital and 'limped' our way in. We were tended to immediately since there were very few people at this time at night.

McGill's mother came in and started fussing over him. I looked away, if I could cry, I would have. It was at times like these that I missed my mother.

It turned out that McGill's arm really was broken, and to my utter astonishment, so was my nose. Great, that will look just great.

I went to my 'tree' glumly that night. And by night, I mean night. By the time I got 'home' it was almost four in the morning.

A couple more hours till school. I thought happily. Oh, how I hated Parker Davidson. How I hated them all. Except the Cullens, except Jason McGill.

I had nothing to do, I couldn't fall asleep. I just started doing various activities to keep me in shape. Chin ups on massive tree branches. Swinging from the closely grown trees. Push ups on the forest floor and jumping jacks. I went on a run around the area.

When the sun came up, I got dressed in one of my pairs of clothes and took my Walkman out. I put in my CD and started humming along with the tune to pass the time. At seven, I took out my viola and started to play, I still had a while before vampire-running to school. I played a couple of songs and put it away. I had taken it back from the store where I kept it so that I could play it every once in a while. I vampire raced to Los Angeles to put it back away in the back and then raced to school.

Whispers followed me about for a while. That was when I remembered my big black eye. Split lip. Cast on my nose. I was even limping a bit.

I just hadn't noticed because I was lost in my own thoughts. I grinned triumphantly noticing something.

I had been really angry at them but I had kept my temper in check. I hadn't transformed!

I was so full of pride for myself. It was not an easy feat to accomplish. The fact that some of the players on the team that walked by had bruises too, didn't spoil my mood, not one bit.

My mood spoiled when I came into contact with the Cullens.

They stared at me for a full minute before Edward asked firmly but angrily; "What happened?"

I remained silent.

"I'll. Kill. Them." Emmett hissed angrily through his teeth.  
I turned to look where he was looking and saw Samuel Waldor who was sporting several bruises.

"It was them, wasn't it?" Bella asked angrily.

"Maybe." I answered. "It's not really your problem though, I don't see why it would matter."

"You are our friend Claudia, your problems are our problems."

I quirked an eyebrow at Bella.

'You don't know the beginning of my problems." I stated.

"Tell us then." Danny said quietly. He seemed to be trying to control his anger.

"Not ready to just yet." I answered coolly.

The bell rang. Saved by the bell.

"You'll tell us one day." Alice whispered quietly. It was the first time she had spoken upon seeing me.

"One day." I said just as quietly and walked towards the entry. Wondering if I would actually.

A promise is a promise. I said to myself. Though, they aren't letting me in either I argued.

I'll tell them. I said to myself. Once they tell me they're vampires. They will have gained my trust once I have gained theirs.

I saw Jason McGill by the entry.

"Hey" I said softly.

I eyed his cast; "Does that feel as annoying as it looks."

He laughed hollowly; "Worse."

"I'm sorry." I said, truthfully. I hadn't meant for him to get hurt.

"As I've already said once, not a problem." He smiled gorgeously.

He leaned down and left a small kiss on my lips before walking into the school. I stood outside and stared after him in wonder.

The late bell rang and snapped me out of my thoughts.

I ran to my locker.

* * *

_**--**_

_**Okay, another chapter. Some fluff. As I have said to a couple of people, this isn't going to be some cheesy vampire romance. (Not that it isn't good I once in a while to have some cheesy vampire romance...) there are going to be some complications. Like the fact that she's fallen for someone else.**_

_**Hope you liked it!**_

_**Read and review!**_

_**-  
**_

_**Keep Reading,**_

_**-  
**_

_**xxTunstall Chickxx**_

**_2/06/08_**


	13. A Slip & A Capulet

_**Okay, here it is. School will be out soon. Then I'm probably going to go to Italy, and then... MORE UPDATES!!**_

_**My graduation's coming up and on the 20th we stop working in school, that means I won't have homework, that means, MORE UPDATES!!**_

_**Thankiyou to my wonderful reviewers!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its characters...**_

_**Onwards with the story!**_

* * *

--

_"I'm sorry." I said, truthfully. I hadn't meant for him to get hurt._

_"As I've already said once, not a problem." He smiled gorgeously._

_He leaned down and left a small kiss on my lips before walking into the school. I stood outside and stared after him in wonder._

_The late bell rang and snapped me out of my thoughts._

_I ran to my locker._

--

* * *

**--Claudia's POV--**

**-**

I was standing breathless in front of English class. I took a deep breath and walked in. The class turned to stare at me. Snickers rose and some people smirked. The teacher turned to look at me, Ms. Hollywater. Gods, I hate her!

"Late again Ms. Oriano?" She asked, nostrils flaring.

I ducked my head and walked to my desk beside Danny.

As soon as I sat down Danny looked away. _What's his problem?_

I shook my head and the teacher looked at me again with pursed lips:

"You will make up the time tonight at the rehearsal." She said sternly.

"Yes Ms. Hollywater.' I muttered back.

She turned around to get the attendance and I raised a finger to my temple, pretending my index finger was a trigger, I fired my invisible gun at my head.

Alice burst out laughing. the teacher turned towards her and she tried to smother her laughter. When she couldn't, the teacher glared at her.

"Ms. Cullen, you are disrupting the class. Go stand outside until you've calmed down."

Alice left, still laughing.

I saw Danny smirk out of the corner of my eye.

I elbowed him in the ribs. He smirked even wider.

I grumbled to myself as I rubbed my elbow absentmindedly.

Stupid vampire strength. My elbow hurts...

Edward's head turned with a snap in my direction, his eyes were wide and disbelieving.

My own eyes widened. he had heard it. I had just told him I knew the Cullen's were vampires. His eyes went, if possible, even wider, then narrowed suspiciously, still they remained wider than normal.

I hit myself mentally. I am so stupid...

The Cullen's were looking from Edward to me, confused.

Edward vampire-whispered something to Bella and she turned to me with wide eyes. The other vampires heard and turned to look at me.

Danny looked from me to Edward.

Alice came in, finally silent, She sat at her desk and Jasper was about to whisper something to her when she went rigid. I looked at her alarmed, she wasn't moving a muscle. The other Cullen's were looking at her too.

I wonder what was going on... the rest of the class chatted to each other and then the teacher took attendance. Alice was still rigid. She finally slumped back into her seat. she went to look from me to Danny. Danny and I turned to each other and then looked at her questioningly.

The class was silenced by the teacher and there was no possible way for communication.

A hard, icy pressure closed around my arm. I looked into Danny's eyes.

"How do you know?" He asked quietly.

I knew the rest of the Cullens were listening intently even if they were staring at the front.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I said back.

He raised his eyebrows skeptically.

"You know perfectly well what I'm talking about."

"I do not."

He growled low, just loud enough for only me to hear.

I stared back at him defiantly, he stared back, unflinching, unmoving. I sighed and whispered;

"You're not the first I've met." My voice was barely audible.

His alarmed face softened into one of worry and questioning blue eyes found their way to mine.

"Mr. Cullen! Ms. Oriano! Why are you talking during my class?"

"Sorry Mrs. Hollywater." I answered.

Mrs. Hollywater looked at Danny and an evil grin spread across her face. I saw Edward grin out of the corner of my eye, he probably knew what she was planning.

"Mr. Cullen, I have an idea of how to make you appreciate Shakespeare more." She smiled, though it looked fake.

Danny gulped, I tried to keep a straight face.

"There is no 'Capulet' in our production of Romeo and Juliet."

Danny's eyes widened, "No, Mrs. Hollywater please..." He sounded pleading.

I stifled my laughter, he turned to glare at me.

Mrs. Hollywater turned an inquisitive eyebrow in my direction; "Ms. Oriano, you should be more respectful towards your future father."

I choked, my laughter turning into coughs. The class erupted into laughter. It was Danny's turn to scowl then smirk.

I glared at him and pursed my lips. He smiled his dazzling smile at me, I scowled even more and turned in the opposite direction.

The class started again and he leaned in and whispered into my ears; "You're not really mad are you?" He asked, almost pleaded.

I grinned, showing teeth, "no, of course not." I answered.

"Good." His warm breath tickled me beside the ear, I tried not to laugh, though my expression was amused.

"No problem, father." I said wickedly.

He turned into a mock-scowl; "That is insubordination daughter!" He stage whispered, many of the people in the desks near us laughed.

Mrs. Hollywater turned towards us, we both had innocent expressions mirrored on our faces.

The bell rang and we exhaled a sigh, finally, lunch.

Everybody rushed out, I leaned down and picked up my stuff, there was a neatly folded note on top. I looked around, the classroom was empty. I opened the note;

**_You have some explaining to do._**

**_--The Cullens--_**

I frowned, I guess I did. I cannot believe I was stupid enough to let them know I knew. I blew out a breath in frustration.

"Hey Claudia, you comin'?"

"Yes Jason." I answered and left the classroom beside him.

I passed Jasper's and Alice's lockers on the way to mine, Jason was still beside me.

Alice mouthed the words; 'How did you know?' to me. I mouthed; 'later' back.

She nodded and I concentrated forwards once more.

People stopped to look at me as I walked by, you'd think they had never seen someone with a broken nose before...

* * *

_**--**_

_**There you have it, a new chapter. soon she will explain some stuff to the Cullens. It should make a few things clearer to my beloved reviewers as well.**_

_**Hope you liked it!**_

_**Review!**_

_**-  
**_

_**Keep reading,**_

_**-  
**_

_**xxTunstall Chickxx**_


	14. The Time I Learned To Hate Déja Vus

* * *

_**RUSSIA WON THE SOCCER GAME! A NEW CHARACTER IS INTRODUCED, HIS NAME IS THAT OF THE BEST RUSSIAN PLAYER THAT PLAYED TODAY! I SUPPORT ITALY AND RUSSIA AT SOCCER, AND I HOPE THEY DON'T HAVE TO PLAY EACH OTHER, WHICH THEY WILL IF ITALY BEATS SPAIN...**_

_**Sorry this took so long guys! It was requested numerous times so I forced myself out of my writer's block and decided to update. It took many hours, but here it is. Since I wasn't completely over my WB it might opt be the best, but bare with me...**_

_**Thank you to my wonderful reviewers!**_

_**Disclaimer: I am not Stephanie Meyer, nor will I ever be. the end.**_

_**ONWARDS WITH THE STORY!!**_

* * *

_--_

_Alice mouthed the words; 'How did you know?' to me. I mouthed; 'later' back._

_She nodded and I concentrated forwards once more._

_People stopped to look at me as I walked by, you'd think they had never seen someone with a broken nose before..._

_--_

* * *

_**--Claudia's POV--  
**_

_**-  
**_

I knew they were frustrated, I knew their secret, and they knew I knew, what they had no clue about was how I knew. Confusing huh?

Well, that is my life in this dingy town, the dingy town that I hate and love so much. Still clueless.

School finished and Jason pulled me into a dark corner to kiss me. I discovered I liked his kisses. We had to stop though, football practice.

We made our way to the pitch. Hills looked at us and then turned back to the team.

He swiveled around again, finally processing what state we were in.

He took in my broken nose and Jason's broken arm and cursed. He noticed some of the arrivals had black eyes or mending lips. He put two and two together and his face twisted in rage.

"Explain yourselves now." When Hills was angry, he yelled, when he was beyond furious, he spoke calmly, like now. The whole team was shaking, with the exception of the Cullens, me, Jason and Parker.

He screamed at us for a long time. After he had calmed down he looked at us.

"I don't care if you can't play, I expect you here at each and every practice, you got that?" The people with injuries nodded their head's, me included.

"Second, you're lucky that we start practicing early, the championships don't start for another month and a half, those who can play by then, play. The others, your own faults. You're lucky I don't throw you off the team." His voice was a deadly roar now, he had calmed down some.

"C'mon Oriano. Cullen. We got to go." I looked at him confused for a second then I groaned, and Danny did too.The rest of the Cullens chuckled, but it wasn't as happy as usual. They were all staring at me out of the corner of their eyes.

_Hey mind-reader! Tell your family I mean no harm. I did not spy or such. You just happen to not be the first vampires I have ever met._

I yelled that thought out really loudly in my mind. Edward Cullen turned around to face me, surprised to say the least. I raised my hands in mock surrender. He nodded and then I turned to follow my 'precious' captain.

"Giver your beloved Romeo a kiss to make him feel better Juliet! He seems in a bad mood!" One of the older players said. I growled but kept my back to them as they burst out laughing, I kept walking into the school, scowling. _Boys._

I was forced (along with Hills and Danny and other 'trouble makers') to attend the tryouts. Which were sung, because my teacher had an idea...

_--Flashback to the afternoon--_

_"Excuse me?" Called out Ms. Hollywater and Mr. Pavlyuchenko (Go Russian soccer team!)._

_We sat straighter in our seats, Mr. Pavlyuchenko was the school's Voice teacher. This could not, could not mean anything good._

"_Excuse me!" Ms. Hollywater barked out. Everyones attention was on her now. Everyone knew she hated the arts unless they were plays or musicals, she didn't like working with 'kids' she was just here to make a play. _

_"We heard of an event that happened at 'Music Me -bar and store' a couple of days ago. That had me thinking -- and I invited Mr. __Pavlyuchenko here to help me. I've decided that the school will do..." She put in a pause, trying to make it sound dramatic, really just having us wait for the agonizingly slow time to pass to reveal our fates, "Romeo and Juliet, the musical version."_

_An ominous groan washed through the people that were forced into the musical, the people trying out seemed ecstatic. Danny's face fell, so did mine. I don't think Hills' could go any lower already._

_And we spent the next two hours watching people tryout, most of which should lock their voices away and become mutes. Forever.  
_

_But Mrs. Hollywater was not done surprising me yet, she decided to announce that the reason for it was that she had heard me sing at the bar, she had heard me sing and decided that Romeo and Juliet should be played as a musical. Every single head that had not come there willingly had snapped in my direction, eyes burning hatred. I wanted to scream; "You aren't the ones playing Juliet!" to their faces, I didn't though. I kept my mouth shut and dipped lower into my seat, their gazes piercing into the back of my skull._

--Back to real time--

I left beside Danny who looked just as glum as I felt. my face was carved out like a rock, cold and emotionless.

When we exited the entire Cullen family was there, waiting for Danny, and probably for me. I turned to leave inconspicuously but Danny reached his arm out and latched onto me with an iron grip. I frowned but made no attempt to leave, just yet.

"What's wrong?" Bella asked Danny, seeing his ugly look.

Edward chuckled loudly, hiding his mouth behind his hand, "a musical?"

Danny nodded glumly.

"Why? You don't mind singing usually.You're good at it." Stated Bella.

"Singing with my guitar in hand and singing as a father in Romeo and Juliet are two different things." Danny muttered, they obviously heard him and burst out laughing.

He played the guitar and sang? Weird. Not as a weird thing but because everyday we seem more similar, it's starting to creep me out. I thought thoughtfully (teehee).

"Why did Ms. Hollywater decide to give you this torture?" Jasper asked condescendingly.

"Well--" he said, throwing me a dark look, "she heard Claudia singing at Musical me and then, here we are.." he said this accusingly.

"To be fair, you're not the one that has to play Juliet and sing love songs to Joshua Hills." Alice came to my aid.

"Or kiss him.." I mumbled under my breath, them being the vampires that they are, heard it.

They were silent for a moment and then they burst out laughing. I scowled and crossed my arms, that's when I noticed it.

"Danny? Could I have the circulation in my arm back?" I asked lightly.

"Oh, sorry." He said hastily.

He let go and I rubbed my sore arm.

The laughing had died down now.

"So..." Danny started awkwardly.

Edward looked at the rest of the family who nodded, he urned back to me, "can we speak to you privately?"

I knew this was coming anyways, I nodded my assent.

When we were sure nobody coul hear us, Jasper started,

"so, we are not the first vampires you've met?"

"No, you're not."

Jasper nodded; "Have you told anyone we're vampires?"

"No." I stated firmly, after all, I hadn't.

"Not even McGill?"

"No." I stated a little coldly.

He acknowledged it with a nod.

"Not your family?" Alice and Bella hadn't told them?

"No." I flinched a little as I said this, hard as I tried not to, that word left me shaken.

Jasper raised an eyebrow.

"No." I stated firmly. He shrugged, understanding I wasn't lying.

"Done with the questions?" I asked annoyed.

He smiled grimly and shook his head no. This time it waqs Edward who asked.

"How did youb block me out?"

At first I didn't really understand what he was asking me, then I remembered back to the first day at Forks High, the time in the Cafeteria, when I had blocked him out.

"I felt your mind try to penetrate my thoughts, I built a wall and gathered my power behind it. I tore it down and threw my power at you with all I had, then you left" I said, I figured lying wouldn't help.

"Your power?" He asked intrigued.

"Mental, I guess, it's my ...willpower." I never really understood it myself.

"I didn't know what was happening, I guessed as much though.." Once more the truth.

They all betrayed awed expressions. It was nice being able to awe a vampire, let alone seven.

Edward's face pulled into a little grin, I grinned back.

I heard a loud clanking. I looked outside, hail.

"It's supposed to hail for the next couple of days." Alice said, she watched my face carefully.

I groaned, I did not fancy sleeping under hail for the next 'couple of days', not one bit. Oh no...

Edward's eyes had widened once more.

That was the day I learned to hate Déja Vus.

* * *

_**Sorry this took so long, SCHOOL'S STILL NOT OVER! Can you believe that? No matter, the work parts over, we played basketball during art, and then got busted for stealing a basketball, whatever, nothing big. Detention for one afternoon is nothing compared to that massive game of basketball I played with the guys... I'm not as bad as I sound, seriously, we were allowed to play basketball but we didn't have a basketball, desperate times mean desperate measures. My name's Claudia by the way, do you see the relation to the Claudia in the story??**_

_**Hope you liked it!**_

_**REVIEW!!  
**_

_**-  
**_

_**Keep Reading,**_

_**-  
**_

_**xxTunstall Chickxx**_

_**P.S. Hope you liked it!!**_

**_21/06/08_**


	15. I Don't Need Your Pity

* * *

_**Here you go!!**_

_**Thank you to my wonderful reviewers!**_

_**Disclaimer: I am not Stephanie Meyer, nor will I ever be. the end.**_

_**ONWARDS WITH THE STORY!!**_

* * *

_--_

_I groaned, I did not fancy sleeping under hail for the next 'couple of days', not one bit. Oh no..._

_Edward's eyes had widened once more._

_That was the day I learned to hate Déja Vus._

_--_

* * *

-

"What do you mean?" Edward's voice was quiet, controlled, curious.

"By what?" I asked fiercely, hoping he would not ask, daring him to try.

He took me up on that dare.

He raised one eyebrow at me, "what do you mean by: 'I did not fancy sleeping under hail for the next 'couple of days', not one bit. Oh no...' what does that mean?" He asked crossing his arms over his chest.

Everyone now wore confused faces, all except Alice and Bella, they grimaced to each other.

_Did I miss something?_ That would be Emmet.

_What's going on?_... Jasper.

_This is not good. _Bella._  
_

_I wonder if she's going to tell him..._ Alice.

I heard all of their thoughts, hanging in the air, I made sure to hide them behind the wall in my mind, they could not block their thoughts from Edward though.

"Tell me what?" He asked sharply at Alice who looked at him with a defiant expression.

she was trying to focus on something completely different with her mind, so he wouldn't know what she was thinking, it worked, for a while. Suddenly her work crumbled, she told him everything, without wanting to. Her eyes widened.

"Sorry..." She said quietly.

I nodded, it really wasn't her fault, but I couldn't help be a little angry, this is what happens when you trust people.

"You don't have a home?" Edward asked, his voice softer.

I jerked my head into a nod.

The other's heads all snapped towards me.

"What do you mean you don't have a home?" Danny asked kindly.

"I've been on my own since the age of Thirteen."

"Thirteen!" Danny's shocked voice echoed.

"Yes, thirteen." I repeated, fire blazing in my eyes.Whenever I was asad I became angry, it was my way to hide my hurt. I really hope I don't blow up at them, but this is the best way not to feel hurt, I learned that a long time ago.

"You ran away from home?" Rosalie asked, it was one of the first if not the first time she had spoken to me so far.

"No, I'm an orphan." I said, "and if you're done with the third degree..." I trailed off, I turned my heel and walked out the door.

"Oh no, you don't!" Alice came bounding out the same doors I had just left. "You are not going to sleep under the hail tonight." She stated.

"Oh yeah? And where else am I supposed to go? Huh Alice? I have no hoe, I have no family. I have nowhere to go. Where am I supposed to go?" I whispered the last, the Cullens were now outside too, they kept their distance from me and Alice though.

Jasper flinched, what was his deal?

"Claudia, I'm so sorry--"

"I don't want your 'sorry', I don't want your pity." I roared, her eyes widened, i immediately felt bad, my tone relaxed and soothed some, "I just --I just need to be left alone. You can't change the fact that my parents were murdered and my brothers taken away, you didn't do it, you have nothing to feel sorry for."

"Murdered?" She whispered.

I felt like a whole had been punched through my chest, it hurt so much, that hole only opened while talking about my family.

"Yes, murdered." I said just as softly.

She moved forwards and hugged me.

"You are not staying under the hail tonight."

"But--"

"No buts, you are coming with us." Bella had stepped forwards.

"But--"

"No buts." Danny said.

I knew I had officially lost. Wasn't it dangerous for a vampire to be left alone with a human for a night? A family of vampires?

Edward snorted, "I think it's more dangerous for the human."

I grinned half-heartedly back at him, "Maybe."

Danny came up to me and opened his hands, expecting something. i looked at him questioningly.

"I'm going to drive your 'bike' home." Realization dawned on me, I looked longingly at my bike.

Emmett laughed, interpreting my expression right, "it's going to be fine, Danny's obsessed with motorcycles, he would never let something happen to it, it's safe in his hands."

I raised an eyebrow at Danny; "I've got my own Harley-Davidson at home." My eyes widened as dinner plates, he laughed;

'll show it to you later." I nodded, excited.

Rosalie rolled her eyes, "You two are so weird."

"You know you love us." We said at the same exact moment. We turned and looked at each other, bewildered, and just a little creeped out.

An awkward silence ensued.

"I'll go get your bike now." He said awkwardly, I nodded back just as awkwardly and he left. I stared after him, I knew the Cullens' were sharing a look behind me, I just had no clue what look that was.

I couldn't help but let my jaw drop when we reached the Cullens' house.

Jasper chuckled at my expression; "You're letting all the flies in." He stated.

I cocked my head at him but closed my mouth, still staring in awe at the white mansion.

"You live here?" I knew my voice sounded incredulous.

"Yep." Stated Bella, skipping out of the car, and tripping.

she stayed on the ground and pouted.

_No fair! I hate being clumsy! Claudia's not clumsy, and she's a human!_

I barely restrained a laugh, her thoughts were always one of the funniest.

We walked into the house to find Danny as already there. Lying on the sofa feet on the pillows, taking up the entire space. All the Cullens sat down wherever there was sace, i found myself with no seat. I walked towards the couch with Danny on it, his eyes were closed.

I knew he was faking it, I put my hands on my hips and waited, he didn't move an inch so I slapped his head lightly.

He cracked an eye open, "oh, it's just you." and closed it again.

I crossed my arms this time and then uncrossed them, I grinned evilly, "fine, if you aren't going to move..." I trailed off and he opened his eyes a tiny bit, scared of my sweet tone.

I sat on his chest, I knew it didn't hurt him and he was kind of comfortable, in his own, Danny-like way. I felt a little guilty bout Jason but I wasn't really doing anything wrong, Danny and I were just friends, and I was only sitting on him...

He grinned at me and I grinned back, we turned to find the rest of the teenagers of the family staring at us with h\the same look.

"What?" We asked at the same time.

'Okay, that has got to stop, that is really creeping me out." I said.

"Agreed." He said back and the Cullen's just raised their eyebrows.

I shook my head and smiled, "how long have you been here?" I asked.

"Since the first day of school, like you." Oh yes, now I remembered, I nodded.

* * *

**_Here you are, there might be another chapter tonight, maybe.  
_**

_**Hope you liked it!**_

_**REVIEW!!  
**_

_**-  
**_

_**Keep Reading,**_

_**-  
**_

_**xxTunstall Chickxx**_

_**P.S. Hope you liked it!!**_

**_22/06/08_**


	16. Of Pasts & Dead Love

* * *

_**Very long but bear with me... I EXPLAIN ALL OF HER PAST, with the exception of very few things...**_

_**Here you go!!**_

_**Thank you to my wonderful reviewers!**_

_**Disclaimer: I am not Stephanie Meyer, nor will I ever be. the end.**_

_**ONWARDS WITH THE STORY!!**_

* * *

_--_

_"Since the first day of school, like you." Oh yes, now I remembered, I nodded._

_--_

* * *

**_-_**

--An awkward silence ensued --

"You read minds right?" I asked Edward.

"Yes," he said as an answer.

"Are you the only one with a power?"

"No, Jasper and Alice and Bella and Danny have them too."

"Yeah, me an' Rosalie miss out on all the fun." Emmet joked.

I grinned at him.

"I can see the future, little glimpses, if someone's mind is made up. For example, if yiou wanted to wear a red hat to school tomorrow and had completely and totally decided on it, I would see it." Alice said.

"For real?" Was all that could come out of mouth.

"For real." She confirmed.

"I can sense people's emotions and I can change the emotions of a room." Jasper followed his girlfriend's lead.

"Technically she's his wife." Edward whispered,

My eyes widened. "We're all married." Bella said.

Danny looked away. Bella saw it.

"Sorry little bro, we're all married." She pointed to the rest of the Cullens, all except for Danny.

He smiled; "it's alright Bella." It was obvious it wasn't though, the hurt still showed in his eyes. poor Danny, it mustn't be easy to live with a family of married couples.

"I kept most of my human features, clumsiness, blushes etc.. I don't like blood either, I eat human food, I hated blood with a passion as a human." Bella said, to draw the attention away, it certainly caught mine.

"You don't drink animal blood?"

"No." I nodded impressed.

"And you don't either?" I asked Danny.

"No, I can freeze things too, people too, it takes a lot of will power though, I can't keep them frozen for a long time. Not long at all. I'm also pretty agile for a vampire." Danny answered.

"You can freeze people and things?" I whistled impressed as ever.

"The more people the harder it gets."

"That's so cool..." I trailed off, lost in my thoughts.

He chuckled, "yes, yes it is. Not too much fun when you can't control it very bell though, I'm still pretty much a new born."

"How old are you, vampire-wise?"

"I've been 16 for twenty years now."

"Who's the oldest here?"

"Here? Carlisle."

I had figured as much, I said such.

"So Claudia... do you have any stories? Willing to try them out on us?" Alice asked eagerly.

"I can try." I grinned.

I sighed, they deserved the truth. The complete one mind you.

I took a deep breath,

The Cullens were sitting on the edges of their chairs, Carlisle and Esme were there too now.

"It's a story of a vampire and his family."

"Vampires aren't supposed to reproduce." Edward stated stubbornly, sure of the fact.

"They aren't supposed to fall in love with werewolves either." I whispered.

"What?" I didn't even register who said that, too focused on telling my story.

"Years ago, a vampire by the name of Massimo fell in love with a werewolf by the name of Valeria. She was tall with hushed hazel eyes and sweeping hazel hair, always full of love and life, he too was tall, hazel haired but golden eyed. They fell deep for each other. They didn't care that they were supposed to be enemies, they were too in love. Then, she was pregnant. That shocked them both, vampires aren't supposed to reproduce. They aren't sure how, but it happened. So she had her first child. They gave him an English name, for security measures.--"

"Security measures?"

"I'll explain later." I said to Emmett who had interrupted.

"Two years later, Valeria became pregnant again. She had a girl and then she was a pregnant a third time, four years later, with twins. They were over joyed when they found out that she could have kids, they wanted a family of their own, and now they knew it was possible."

"A miracle." Rosalie said with a pitiful sigh, did she wish for children? I shrugged, not willing to be disturbed from my story.

"The children were all born human. When the girl turned twelve though, she realized something was wrong with her. She wasn't completely human. If she concentrated enough on a part of her body she could change it into that of a vampires'. Her parents were scared at first, especially the father. He didn't want his daughter to be damned into a life like that because of him. It was obvious it wasn't going to go away though, he learned to live with that fact, and love her all the same, maybe a little more. Her brothers stayed human, nothing changed for them."

"That's impossible." Breathed Carlisle Cullen from his place, leaning on the eve of the kitchen door.

I lifted one hand in silence, I wasn't near done.

"Later on, in the same year, the girl became really angry with her father for something, she wasn't able to contain her temper, she burst into a wolf." I saw everyone's eyes widen, "she realized she was both werewolf and vampire. Her mother was overjoyed. Yet, they both knew the girl wasn't safe. The couple had run into the Volturri before, the Volturri had been really angry with them. The Volturri had no clue they had children, had they known the children had powers, they would have killed them. The parents knew they had to leave, they couldn't afford to stay there for too long. The older brother had powers they had realized, but he couldn't transform into either.

He was already jealous of his sister for being able to transform, when he learned the family had to move, he was over come by his jealousy. The fourteen-year-old ran away."

"He ran away?" Alice asked shocked,

"yes, he did." I replied.

"The parents searched long time for him, there was no trace--"

"how is that possible?" Edward asked, entranced.

"Remember now I said they had powers?" The group nodded, "they had inherited their father's power, hiding one's scent."

Jaws dropped, I continued my story before they could interrupt.

"Eventually, the father did smell something, it was not his son, it was the Volturri. They knew they had tio run."

"They left their son?" Alice was appalled.

"They had no choice Alice."

"No choice!--"

"They had three other children on the line, Liam was fourteen, he could look after himself for a while."

"Liam?" Emmett asked.

"For security reasons." I answered, barely pausing to look at him.

He nodded.

"They fled, to Canada. The twins were young, barely eight, the parents had to leave them to hide at their great aunt Silvia, the parents fled with the twelve year old girl to Toronto. When one afternoon the parents didn't come home, the girl went looking for them, following their scents.

She smelled them out into a little clearing off into the forest, a little ways off from Toronto. They weren't alone, the Volturri had caught up with them. The Volturri went first for the werewolf, her mother, Massimo jumped in front to save her. They tore him apart, they made Valeria watch his burning ashes, she was crying and they advanced on her. They tore her limb from limb, the girl couldn't take her eyes away. She was transfixed, by horror and by hatred."

The Cullen's faces were now ugly with fury and disgust.

"The Volturri left, the girl was still hidden in the bush. She ran, ran from everything, she went back home to get some things and left, she stood atop a hill and saw the Volturri set fire to her house. She fled from fear, there was nothing left to her now anyways she ran to the state border and continued, that was three years ago, she is now sixteen. Her name is Claudia."

I finished the story and opened my eyes to all of the Cullens. Their faces still held disgust and horror and --incredulity.

"You -you're the girl." Alice whispered through her hands, terrified and enraptured.

I nodded and looked away.

"Is that possible?" Mr. Cullen asked, I focused on my arm.

It turned a pale colour, almost white, it caught the sunlight coming in from the window, it shone in brilliance, sparkling from the intensity of the sun's rays.

Their jaws dropped but I wasn't done yet, I focused on the other arm. It doubled, tripled in size, it grew brilliant white hair, long one at that. Claws burst from my fingertips, the Cullen's gasped, my arm was now that of a wolf's.

There was a long silence, I forced their thoughts away, I didn't want to hear, I knew they thought me a monster.

"I understand if you don't want me here, you've been completely honest with me, I thought you deserved to know the truth." I said this while standing up, I walked slowly out the door and onto their porch, it was still silent in the Cullens living room.

I looked into the stars, lost to my thoughts, I never heard Danny.

He placed a hand on my shoulder and I jumped from the unexpected touch.

"What happened to Liam?" He asked softly.

"I don't know, I haven't seen him in four years." I answered back just as softly, still staring at the sky.

"And the twins?"

"For all I know Joshua and Jared still live with my great aunt, they should be twelve now..."

He nodded and took my hand silently.

I looked at my arm and concentrated on it, it slowly went back to normal, I did the same with the other arm.

Danny slowly led me back into the house, I was engulfed ina hug by Alice.

"Why didn't you ever tell me?"

"I couldn't. I trusted you wehn you trusted me."

She nodded, she still didn't look very pleased.

The Cullens were torn between feeling sorry for me and wanting to know what it was like, really badly.

After a few condolences the questions started.

"Do you have any other powers?'

"I can read minds and hide my scent, other than that... no."

Questions kept being fired at me. They didn't seem to hate me, maybe everything was all right with the world in the end.

They didn't believe me a monster, they didn't chase me away...

They still wanted me around, I felt loved, it was strange, love had been dead to me for so many years.

* * *

--

_**WISH ME LUCK!! MY GRADE 8 GRADUATION'S TOMORROW!! ARGHH! I FEEL OLD!!**_

**_Here you are.. very long I know!!  
_**

_**Hope you liked it!**_

_**REVIEW!!  
**_

_**-  
**_

_**Keep Reading,**_

_**-  
**_

_**xxTunstall Chickxx**_

_**P.S. Hope you liked it!!**_

**_23/06/08_**


	17. How Wrong I Was

* * *

_**SORRY VERY SHORT!**_

_**Here you go!!**_

_**Thank you to my wonderful reviewers!**_

_**Disclaimer: I am not Stephanie Meyer, nor will I ever be. the end.**_

_**ONWARDS WITH THE STORY!!**_

* * *

_--_

_They still wanted me around, I felt loved, it was strange, love had been dead to me for so many years._

_--_

* * *

**_-_**

"The photograph!" Danny burst out while the Cullens had been interrogating nonstop about my powers.

We all turned to him, our gazes questioning.

"I was walking through the forest one day and I saw your Harley Davidson. There was a small bag, inside was a photo, there was a vampire and a female, and four kids. Was that your family?"

I nodded and looked outside, it was raining.

"Oh no! The photo!' I yelled to myself more than them, "it's going to get soaked."

"Be right back." Danny said, "you don't have to go, I'll go." I said.

He raised an eyebrow clearly amused and then left.

"Well then," I scoffed and sat down.

The rest of the Cullens laughed as Edward looked at the closed door from which Danny had departed, he had a strange look on his face.

Danny came back not even ten minutes later holding my old knapsack.

He threw it at me and I caught it.

It was sort of wet inside.

I took out the couple of CDs that were in there, they seemed unscathed. I took out the three books too. They were each a little worn, my favorite ones were in my locker at school and better kept. These were copies of my favorites, the copies I read often, not the nice copies. They had some water on them but were still legible, I opened one to the middle and took out the photo, old and worn out but unscathed from he rain and hail.

I passed it to Alice who was pretty much screaming for it in her mind, she was polite enough to not ask for it aloud but her mind was brimming with curiosity and she forgot I could read minds.

She took it carefully into her hands and stared at it long and hard.

" So, this is your family."

"Was." I murmured, playing with the carpet.

She looked at me and turned back to the photo, there was nothing she could say to that and she knew it.

"You'll see them again some day." She said, obviously talking about my brothers.

I laughed coldly, "It would probably be better for them if they didn't meet me."

She quirked an eyebrow at me.

"If I explode with anger I turn into a wolf remember? Or if I change a counterpart into a vampire's i could hurt them without meaning to. I don't want to risk it. They are so young still."

"they are twelve and Liam is eighteen."

"Yeah well, I don't think he _wants _to meet me, he ran away from me in the first place. And for the twins? They probably have no clue I even exist."

Alice nodded but didn't say anything, she passed the photo on.

"Claudia?"

"Yes, Mr. Cullen?"

"Call me Carlisle please."

"Yes, Carlisle?"

"Can you transform into a full vampire?"

"I can, but I'm not going to."

"Why not?" Danny asked.

"Because, my father has --had, this theory, he said that if I change completely into one, i can't ever turn back.."

Rosalie whistled while still looking at the photograph.

"I almost changed when I was twelve, my parents caught me in time. They told me never to change completely. My father said this path was not one that is easily chosen. Almost none choose it, most don't have a choice. It is a heavy decision, he said he was damned to it, that he didn't mind because he had someone who loved him for who he was, but not everyone would have that. he said that I would be condemning myself to a life with no return. He said it was my choice, but a choice I should wait a while to make."

"Your father was a smart man." Carlisle commented.

"I thought so too, I didn't know him well enough to be able to prove that idea much though. I loved him..." I was staring out the window, lost to my thoughts.

All the Cullens had seen the photograph. It was back into my hand now.

I stared into the happy faces of my siblings. All smiling at the camera man.

How I loved them, that was why I had to let them go. I loved them, that was why they couldn't love me back.

I put the photograph face down on the little table to my right, they were past, this was my future.

They were a chapter that had turned in my life, and it was never coming back.

They were gone, forever.

If only I had known how wrong I was.

* * *

**--**

**_Yay! I got the Creative Writing Award and the History award! I'm so happy!_**

**_ SCHOOL'S OVER!_**

**HIGH SCHOOL HERE I COME!! YOU KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS? MORE UPDATES!!**

**_Here you are.. very long I know!!  
_**

_**Hope you liked it!**_

_**REVIEW!!  
**_

_**-  
**_

_**Keep Reading,**_

_**-  
**_

_**xxTunstall Chickxx**_

_**P.S. Hope you liked it!!**_

**_26/06/08_**


	18. Or Was It?

* * *

_**Here you go!!**_

_**Thank you to my wonderful reviewers!**_

_**Disclaimer: I am not Stephanie Meyer, nor will I ever be. the end.**_

_**ONWARDS WITH THE STORY!!**_

* * *

_--_

_If only I had known how wrong I was._

_--_

* * *

The afternoon wore on, it had stopped raining and was very nice out. Warm but not too warm. Dark butn not too dark. It struck me out of the blue as I chatted with Alice, laying flat on my stomach on the ground.

"Danny?"

"Yeah?"

He looked down, my chin was resting on his stomach as I faced Alice, also on the floor. He lay straight between us, looking up at the ceiling. It felt good to rest my chin on his stomach, it felt so right, I tried not to think of my boyfriend, it made me feel guilty when I was doing nothing wrong.

"You never showed me your Harley Davidson."

"I didn't, didn't I?"

"What?" I asked confused.

"Never mind. come on."

I sprang up excited. Alice looked at me, laughing.

"What's so funny?"

"I'll never understand your obsession with motorcycles."

"You don't have to, just going to have to accept it." I said back, she smiled and nodded.

Danny took my hand and ran (human speed) towards the garage. As soon as he flipped the lights, I, flipped out.

There were so many cars, and they were all... gorgeous!

He led me behind them and around them until I saw the most beautiful thing in the world.

I stopped dead in my tracks and stared open-mouthed at the motorcycle uin front of me.

If god exists, he definitely made this 'bike'.

He laughed at my expression and took my hand again. His was so cold.

I sat on the bike and checked it over, it was a surreal beauty.

He sat down in front of me and it revved to life, I hadn't seen him slip the keys on.

I focused on my arms and they slowly changed, harder, stronger, marble.

I gripped onto his stomach and the garage door opened he sped between the cars and then reached the outside, he stopped.

He pulled me up and then opened the seat, he pulled out one helmet and slipped it on himself. He saw something and bent in and picked it up.

It was a blue helmet, very cute blue helmet may I add, with a big red bow around it.

He rolled his eyes and passed me the helmet, there was a note and I read it quickly.

_Knew you'd need this..._

_-Alice_

I snorted and put the helmet on, I actually didn't have a helmet, I was lucky never to have been caught. Danny didn't need one, he was a vampire after all, but he didn't like to hassle the police, unlike Emmett, so he wore one just to shut them up.

His was red.

I slipped mine on, it fit perfectly.

_He looked really sexy with his on._

"Claudia!" Edward said, appalled. All the Cullens were on the eve of the door, about to watch us leave.

"What?"

_You can't think like that! You have a boyfriend! _He said mentally, pursing his lips as he thought it._  
_

_I know that, thank you._

_It hurts him you know, you can't just play with his emotions._

_I'm not! I didn't say it aloud, I have some control. I don't like him that weay anyways!_

_Yes you do, don't deny it._

_I don't have to. _

_What?_

_I like him a lot, as a friend._ Something panged in my heart as I thought that.

_You know that's not true._

_You are a pitiful liar._

_That's not true._

_it is in this case._

_I have a boyfriend._

_And you don't like him that way._

_Get out of my head._

_Stop messing with my brother!_

_We are just friends!_

_Oh really?_

_Yes, really._ I was gritting my, teeth, if I didn't calm down, I'd explode, and that wouldn't be pretty.

_I'm sorry_. Edward whisper-thought.

I_ am too. I'm sorry if you thought that, please, I would never hurt Danny._

_I know._

_Thank you._

"Are you two done?" Alice asked tentatively.

"Yes." Edward answered.

"Are you two going to do this often?" Bella asked.

"Probably." Edward replied.

I grinned. Edward wasn't so bad, he was just a big brother who cares, he will never admit to that though.

_You bet I wont._

I laughed and every body looked at me.

I just pointed to Edward and shook my head.

Danny started the engine again and started moving.

"Hey!" I ran after him, I jumped onto the back of the seat and he sped up. I laughed while holding onto his waist with my vampire hands.

"Want to see how fast this can go?"

"Yes!" I yelled back, exhilarated.

He revved the engine and sped up, faster and faster. I yelled in happiness, I felt so free, my long hair that wasn't in the helmet flared backwards. Flying in the wind. I loved it.

We drove around and then we sat in the woods talking and laughing, sharing old adventures.

We chatted as old friends and then decided to head home, his home, we got back onto his motorcycle and made our way home. A little slower, savoring these last moments together. That made me sad.

I liked him as a best friend, but ,ore than Alice. Alice was my bestest friend for sure, did I like him more than a friend then?

I had a boyfriend, besides, he was a vampire, a sculpted beauty, chiseled to perfection. I was that tomboy everybody except the Cullens avoided. That girl that played the 'guy' sports. I was that girl who wasn't a girl. I don't know what Jason ever saw in me, let alone what the Cullens did.

Yet, Alice and I were never closer and Danny and I acted as if we were dating. I felt bad, I didn't want to lead him on, then I felt selfish because it would ever be the other way around. i could never technically lead someone on if they don't like me that way in the first place. My brain hurt from all the thinking.

I liked Jason, a lot, and Danny doesn't like me. I have to give the matter some rest. At school I'll be back to dating Jason and Danny and I will be best friends like me and Alice.

And that, was that.

Or was it?

* * *

**--**

**_ SCHOOL'S OVER!_**

**HIGH SCHOOL HERE I COME!! YOU KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS? MORE UPDATES!!**

**_Here you are.. very long I know!!  
_**

_**Hope you liked it!**_

_**REVIEW!!  
**_

_**-  
**_

_**Keep Reading,**_

_**-  
**_

_**xxTunstall Chickxx**_

_**P.S. Hope you liked it!!**_

**_26/06/08_**


	19. And That's How My Saturday Started

* * *

_**Here it is!!**_

_**Thank you to my wonderful reviewers!**_

_**Disclaimer: I am not Stephanie Meyer, nor will I ever be. the end.**_

_**ONWARDS WITH THE STORY!!**_

* * *

_--_

_I liked Jason, a lot, and Danny doesn't like me. I have to give the matter some rest. At school I'll be back to dating Jason and Danny and I will be best friends like me and Alice._

_And that, was that._

_Or was it?_

_--_

* * *

They thought I was asleep. I was good at faking it.

"You put her in my bed?" Danny whispered to Alice, they were standing outside the door, it was slightly ajar letting their voices in, I could only hear it with vampire ears though.

"Well, where was I supposed to put her? She hasn't slept in a bed for three years and yours is the only one that has only one person sleeping on it."

"I am not sleeping on the couch Alice."

"Then don't. I already know you won't."

"Wha-"

He was shoved into the door and it was shut in his face.

He looked at the bed, I was just lying in it, still fully clothed. I sat up, "you can have your bed back if you want, I'll just sleep on the couch, or the floor."

He shook his head, "it's no problem, this bed's big enough for the two of us."

I nodded, eyes widening on the inside. I was trying to not have feelings for him and Alice puts us in the same bed?

Oh, I get it, I'm going to kill Alice. In the mean time, I have no Pajamas.

The door opened a crack and something cloth-like hit my face.

"Ooompth." I removed whatever it was from my face to see a nightgown.

"Thank you Alice, but I'm still going to kill you!" I called.

"No, you won't!" She called back I rolled my eyes and looked around the room, Danny was just looking at me.

"Do you have a washroom?" I asked Danny.

He pointed to a door to my right.

"Right. Thanks."

I reached a hand for the door knob when he asked something.

"Sorry?" I asked.

"Uh... I usually sleep in boxers. Is that alright?" He looked away while asking, embarrassed.

I knew I was blushing. "Sure, no problem."

I opened the door and went inside, shutting the door behind me.

I let out a shaky sigh, trying not to hyperventilate.

If this went on, I wouldn't survive the night.

I let me pants drop to the ground and I took off my shirt.

I slipped the night gown Alice had given me over my head.

It was pretty short, I loved these kinds of night gowns, they were comfortable and pretty. I never wore dresses, except to bed. I hadn't worn one in years though, having no bed to go to.

It was styled as a dress with spaghetti straps, the skirt part reached my knees. This was a little weird to be wearing to bed with a friend but after all, he _was_ in boxers.

I let my hair out of the pony tail, it cascaded down my shoulders. It was quite long now, reaching past my chest. It was neither straight nor curly, let's go with..wavy.

I had two pieces of hair shorter than the other, I kept those curled by putting water on them and curling them with my fingers. They framed my face.

My bangs came to just above my eyes. I washed my teeth with a toothbrush Alice had given me, then brushed my hair with on of the Cullen girls' extra hair brushes...

I gave myself a once over, I had never looked this good in a while...though the night gown really was a little too short...

I opened the door. Danny was lying flat on his back on the bed, is snapped towards me when I walked in, he took me in as I took in the sight of him in boxers. I blushed, he smiled crookedly. I thought only Edward could do that stupid smile!

I heard a laugh float through the house.

_STAY OUT OF MY MIND!!_

_Never._ Was the calm response.

I went to the bed and lay beside Danny, we chatted for a bit and then something caught my eye. My head swiveled towards something glinting in the corner.

It was an electric guitar, brilliant red and... beautiful.

Danny raised an eyebrow.

"You like?"

I nodded my head vigorously and he laughed. He lept off the bed.

He brought it over, I ran my hands over it carefully and expertly.

"You can play this?" I asked in awe.

I had played my dad's once upon a time, now I only had the folk guitar. I used to be really good at it, I suppose I'm rusty now.

"Yes." He said.

"Can you play me something?"

"What do you want me to play?"

"Anything."

He started playing a couple notes on the guitar and I recognized the song immediately.

"Stop!"

"What?"

"I know this song!"

"You do?"

"Yes."

"Oh yes, that's right, you're 'the weird one', I forgot."

"Oh, ha ha."

"Yes, alright, so you know this song, what about it?"

"I want to play with you."

"You cannot possibly play the guitar part to this." Danny stated, sure of himself.

"You don't know that, come on, give me a chance... please?" I pouted, sticking my bottom lip out.

"Fine. There's a second guitar back in the corner there." I went there and found a second guitar, as glorious as the first except this one was black and silver, I fell in love... with a guitar.

He took his guitar strap off; "What're you doing?" I asked perplexed.

My family comes to hear me play usually, I'm not about to greet them in boxers.

I grinned, "good idea."

He pulled on a big, baggy shirt. It was almost like a shirt and shorts, he could pass.

"Ready?" He asked, raising his eyebrow. Obviously not believing I could play it, I'd show him.

And so, we began the song from Dragonforce: Through The Fire And The Flames.

With the impossible guitar part.

We started and I decided I would sing, I have a sort of low voice, it could pass as a man's (barely but good enough).

_"On a cold winter morning, in the time before the light,  
In flames of death's eternal reign, we ride towards the fight.  
When the darkness has fallen down, and the times are tough alright.  
The sound of evil laughter falls around the world tonight._

_Fighting hard, fighting on for the steel, through the wastelands evermore,  
The scattered souls will feel the hell, bodies wasted on the shore.  
On the blackest plains in Hell's domain, we watch them as they go,  
In fire and pain now once again we know..._

_So now we fly ever free, we're free before the thunderstorm,  
On towards the wilderness, our quest carries on.  
Far beyond the sundown, far beyond the moonlight,  
Deep inside our hearts and all our souls..._

_So far away we wait for the day,  
For the lives all so wasted and gone;  
We feel the pain of a lifetime lost in a thousand days-  
Through the fire and the flames we carry on!_

The first guitar solo started here, I played with him, his eyes widened in shock, I had changed my hands to a vampire's obviously for this song. It was a miracle a human could play this. I was kind of rusty after not playing it for so long but I knew it by heart and I loved it. I sank to my knees opposite Danny and played until my fingers started hurting like hell.

_As the red day is dawning, and the lightning cracks the sky,  
They'll raise their hands to the heavens above with resentment to their eyes.  
Running back from the midmorning light, there's a burning in my heart  
We're banished from a time in a fallen land, to a life beyond the stars._

_In your darkest dreams see to believe, our destiny is time,  
And endlessly we'll all be free tonight...!_

_And on the wings of a dream, so far beyond reality;  
All alone in desperation, now the time has gone.  
Lost inside you'll never find, lost within my own mind,  
Day after day this misery must go on!_

_So far away we wait for the day,  
For the lives all so wasted and gone,  
We feel the pain of a lifetime lost in a thousand days,  
Through the fire and the flames we carry on!_

The second guitar solo started, this time though, it was a duet like in the song. I let him started as I took a breather. I saw a gaping Cullen family from th doorway, I nodded dazedly to them and had to dive in to play my part. This was my favorite part to the song. It was over a minute of guitar, non stop guitar. It was one o the hardest and best guitar solos I could play.

Danny was playing the first part of the guitar duet, working furiously fast, even for a vampire this song was hard, I joined in, relaxing my voice from the singing. It wasn't easy to sing and play during this song. I almost laughed upon seeing Alice's eyes so wide, I thought they would pop out. Her mouth too was hanging. I focused on my solo, trying not to get distracted.

_Now here we stand with their blood on our hands.  
We fought so hard now can we understand?  
I'll break the seal of this curse if I possibly can.  
For freedom of every man!_

_So far away we wait for the day,  
For the lives all so wasted and gone,  
We feel the pain of a lifetime lost in a thousand days,  
Through the fire and the flames we carry on!"_

(I suggest you watch this on youtube, it's sick.)

We finished the song and I gently took the guitar strap off me and passed it to the gaping Danny, then I threw myself sprawled on the bed, man that song always exhausted me!

I leaned back, resting my back on the head of the bed, looking at the Cullens and smiling.

"That. Was. Crazy." Was all Emmett said, I burst out laughing.

He smiled back.

'That was amazing!" Alice jumped on me.

"Oof. Alice, as much as I love you, you're a vampire and I have a fragile carcass."

"Sorry, good point."

I grinned at her sheepish expression.

"How on earth did you manage to play that?" Danny breathed.

"My dad taught me, I played it all the time." I shrugged back in answer.

"You could play this as a human at the age of twelve?" Carlisle asked.

"Well, I changed my hands to vampire's that always helped and.. yes."

"Child prodigy." Emmett mumbled.

"No Emmett, I just practiced, for hours on end. That's how I got good."

Danny and Edward nodded in understanding. I think Edward plays the piano, I saw it downstairs.

"I do." He answered. It was actually quite cool to have him answer my questions without my asking them. Even if it was annoying some times.

He smiled the Danny/Edward crooked smile.

"Now, if you don't mind I gotta sleep."

"Yes, I'm kind of tired too." Danny said.

"I thought vampires didn't sleep." I asked intrigued.

"They don't, but Danny's special." Bella answered.

"That's right, didn't Bella say you two didn't have to drink animal's blood?"

"We don't have to usually, sometimes we do. mostly we eat human food. But only I have to sleep. Bella doesn't have to." Danny answered.

I nodded and then yawned.

Alice ushered everyone out the door and then winked at me before leaving. What was that about?

Clueless. Sounded in my head.

Oh, yes? Why don't you enlighten me? I asked irritable.

His laugh was my only response.

I got back more comfortably onto the bed.

Danny took off the shirt and lay down next to me.

"That was some sick guitar playing." He said.

"Yes, I have to agree. My fingers hurt."

"Want me to kiss them better?" He asked, breathing onto my face.

I shook my head, "no thanks."

He winked and then we both turned over and fell asleep.

...

"Danny?! Claudia!?" Alice's bewildered squeal was the first sound I heard in the morning. The first sound Danny heard too.

I opened my eyes groggily to find Danny doing so too.

I found myself pressed pretty tightly against him, his arms around me, and mine, wrapped tightly around his body.

His sculpted, six-packed chest was pressed against mine and our noses touched.

Our legs were entwined with the exception of my right one which lay curled around his hips.

This was a very...interesting...pose.

Hearing Alice's bewildered squeal the other Cullens ran towards Danny's room.

"Oh my." Was all Carlisle had to say. We snapped and rolled off each other, I was blushing furiously and to my surprise, so was he.

How did a vampire acquire so many human traits?I was going to have to ask him one day.

Edward coughed uncomfortably and looked away Bella fiddled with her hair and pointed at me, just below my face.

Danny looked at m,e, blushed and looked away right away.

I was confused to say the least, I looked down to find my underwear and bra.

Where had my night gown gone?!

I searched the covers and slipped it hastily over my head. I was sure to be red and steadily going redder.

"I think you two have some explaining to do." Alice said, voice shaky.

"Shouldn't I be going to school? I said hopefully, edging towards the door.

"It's Saturday. And you're not going anywhere."

And that's how my Saturday started.

* * *

**--**

**_ SCHOOL'S OVER!_**

**HIGH SCHOOL HERE I COME!! YOU KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS? MORE UPDATES!!**

**_Here you are.. very long I know!!  
_**

_**Hope you liked it!**_

_**REVIEW!!  
**_

_**-  
**_

_**Keep Reading,**_

_**-  
**_

_**xxTunstall Chickxx**_

_**P.S. Hope you liked it!!**_

**_27/06/08_**


	20. Long Gone: Losing Control

* * *

_**Here it is!!**_

_**CATFIGHT!! **_

_**Thank you to my wonderful reviewers!**_

_**Disclaimer: I am not Stephanie Meyer, nor will I ever be. the end.**_

_**Sorry, HUGE writer's block. This chapter is dedicated to Tamora Pierce Junior, with being so persistent to get me to update, as soon as I am out of this writers block I'll update all I can, I promise. and I'm sorry, I'm doing my best.**_

_**ONWARDS WITH THE STORY!!**_

* * *

_--_

__

"I think you two have some explaining to do." Alice said, voice shaky.

"Shouldn't I be going to school? I said hopefully, edging towards the door.

"It's Saturday. And you're not going anywhere."

And that's how my Saturday started.

_--_

* * *

The Cullens present filed out of the room leaving behind only Alice, Danny and I.

They seemed to sense that Alice was going to do the walking, they could probably hear everything she had to say anyways... I don't think she was going to keep her voice down.

"What's going on?" She asked, her voice normal volume.

"Nothing." Danny stated firmly, I echoed him, just as sure.

"Then why were you like that?"

"You told me to sleep here, and then you told Danny he either slept on the couch or here and he said he didn't want to sleep on the couch so wen went to the same bed, then we played guitar, you all showed up, then you left again. besides you gave me the nightgown."

"Yes, I gave you a nightgown, you weren't wearing it this morning." Alice's voice rose a pitch.

I flushed and looked away, at Danny, pleading for his help.

"We have honestly no clue how that happened. I swear."

"You have no clue?" Alice growled, walking steadily forwards, looking angry.

What?

"We are not lying to you Alice." Danny stated, not backing down.

"Prove it!." She snarled, inching closer.

I moved back, her eyes were burning, so were Danny's.

"How!?"

"I don't kn--" She stopped short, eyes glazing over.

She stayed completely still, was she having a vision?

She snapped out of it.

"I-I believe you." She aid softly, slowly. Staring at me.

"Alice, something wrong?" I asked, sort of scared.

"No. Everything is --will be, perfect."

I frowned confused and she just laughed and turned towards he door.

"Okay, you're off the hook, but Danny, really, I do not need to see you without a shirt on." She smiled wickedly and left.

Danny flushed and the thought re-occured to me.

"How did you get so many human traits?"

"It's a long story..."

"It's a Saturday, I've got time..."

"Some other time." He said stubbornly.

"Promise?" I asked pouting, sticking out my bottom lip.

"Promise." He said resignedly, smiling at my antics.

I went into the bathroom and changed, I went downstairs to give him privacy to change himself too.

I went into the kitchen to find Bella with eggs, I grimaced, I hate eggs.

Edward's laughter floated out towards me from hi seat on a chair as he watched Bella.

"Oh, just shut it you." I chastised him.

He grinned at me and I felt a hand on my arm. I turned around to face the beautiful Rosalie Cullen. She crooked a finger at me and pointed outside. I raised an eyebrow to her and went outside. I saw Edward and Bella exchange a confused glance before the door shut behind me and Rosalie.

"What the hell do you think you're doing!?" She shouted at me.

Taken aback I didn't answer right away, when I did I was very confused; "what do you mean?"

"You have a boyfriend!"

_Oh god_, not this _again._

"Yes, I know that!" I was getting just as angry as she was.

"Then what the hell do you think you are doing!?"

"We are just friends!"

"Didn't look that way this morning!"

"Then you didn't look very hard did you!?"

"Why you little--"

"Call me weak if you will but I am not little," I said, towering a couple inched taller than her.

"You cannot mess with people's feelings like that, it's called being sluts!" She yelled at my face, barely inches apart.

"Oh yeah, speaking from experience?"

"Oh, you did not!"

"Yes, I did. You start making accusations, so do I!"

What is your problem?"

"My problem? My problem? You're the one yelling at me!" _What was my problem? _God that girl was getting on my nerves.

"He doesn't need you messing up his life."

"He doesn't need you to protect him all the time either!" I retorted, "he's a big boy now."

"And you would know wouldn't you?!"

"_Excuse me!_" I was shocked beyond words!

_I don't think Ive ever been in a cat fight like this._

"You heard me!"

"We slept in the same bed, we didn't do anything. And I'd appreciate it if you kept implications to yourself."

"And I'd appreciate it if you left my family alone!"

"If you didn't want me here you could have just said it!"

"Well, now I have!" She growled at me, I growled right back.

She looked surprised that I growled back, she crouched into a fighting stance.

I crouched too, not that it did much, part vampire against real vampire.

She shoved me back, into the dirt. I looked up, teeth bared into a menacing snarl. I could see the other Cullens now, they stood at the entrance of the house, looking completely shocked.

She growled again, I lost my inner battle.

With a loud 'bang' in the place of my human body was that of a giant white wolf.

I saw my clothing torn to shreds around me, I had never lost myself this way... I was so disgusted, so...scared... I guess. I looked frantically in each direction, Rosalie seemed stunned, frozen in place.

Time seemed to slow, the Cullens were all frozen like Rosalie, this was not happening. I was always in control, always. I didn't know what was going on, my head was reeling. Everything was so wrong. Why was I still here?

I saw forest surrounding the Cullen house in each direction I chose South and ran, ran to get away from it all, I was a monster and I knew it.

"Claudia!" Danny called after me, I didn't stop, I couldn't. I couldn't go back like this.

He ran after me but I hid my scent, he lost it right away, he looked in all directions but I was long gone, all that was left were the leaves blowing in the autumn winds. Leaves falling ever so slowly to the ground, a silent forest, no sound was heard. I was long gone.

* * *

**--**

_**Sort of short I know but I'm in the middle of one of those really evil writer's blocks...**_

_**Hope you liked it!**_

_**REVIEW!!  
**_

_**-  
**_

_**Keep Reading,**_

_**-  
**_

_**xxTunstall Chickxx**_

_**P.S. Hope you liked it!!**_

**_4/07/08_**


	21. Definition Of Monster

* * *

_**Here it is!!**_

_**Thank you to my wonderful reviewers!**_

_**Disclaimer: I am not Stephanie Meyer, nor will I ever be. the end.**_

_**Still in my MAJOR WRITER'S BLOCK for all my stories except this one...**_

_**Thank you to Tamora Pierce for getting me to get my act together and write this and to Kate of Carlay and Lady Kale who boost my morale way up and inflate my head whenever I speak to them. What would I do without you?**_

_**ONWARDS WITH THE STORY!!**_

* * *

_--_

_"Claudia!" Danny called after me, I didn't stop, I couldn't. I couldn't go back like this._

_He ran after me but I hid my scent, he lost it right away, he looked in all directions but I was long gone, all that was left were the leaves blowing in the autumn winds. Leaves falling ever so slowly to the ground, a silent forest, no sound was heard. I was long gone._

_--_

* * *

I kept running, never stopping. I was a monster, I had no control, I just wanted to leave, be gone, I never wanted to go back ever again.

Finally my pumping rear legs slowed. My silver-blue fur shined with perspiration, my legs finally brought me to a clearing. It was small clearing, surrounded by never ending trees. Their tops never showing, to high up, engulfed by mist. The air was damp and warm, in the middle there was a round glistening pool of water. It was more of a crystal blue but the mist of the forest made it seem more silver in colour.

I approached the water slowly, warily, my strong muscles not protesting though I knew that if I changed back I would ache for hours. But, how would I change back? The only time I had ever fully changed I was in the proximity of my mother, she had coached me back to human form, but how?

I stood above the water now, looking down into the shallow depths, my reflexion springing right back into my eyes. I was enormous, I was silver-blue, I was furry.  
I was a monster.

I had never lost control before, why was this happening now, of all times, why now?

My big eyes stared back, hauntingly white orbs staring deep, reaching into my soul.

I don't know how long I stared at my reflection, lost.

_Hello?_

The voice came from inside my head and from beside me at the same time, I have no clue exactly how, I swiveled around, crouched, teeth barred.

Seven wolves, my size, some bigger faced me. Astounding in size and in colour, they all looked at me, snouts distorted in confusion.

_Who are you?_ The biggest, the one who looked like a leader asked.

I took an involuntary step back, intimidated. My 'paw' rested on a rock on the side of the pool, the rock slid and I lost my footing with the leg. I scrambled to get my footing again. There are few times in my life I've ever been scared, surrounded by seven werewolves certainly counts as one.

The one who spoke before made a noise, like a whine, it sounded as a chuckle.

_You have no need to be scared of us._

_Don't I?_

_No._

_Relax._ He said it as more of a command and I found my self involuntarily shifting out of my crouched position. It irked me some but I let it go seeing as I felt as though I could trust them.

_Good._

I remembered my mother talking to me telepathically last time I changed, it had scared me a lot back then, now it didn't come as a total shock, that could always count as a bonus...

_Your mother?_

_Yes, she was a werewolf._

_Where was this?_

_Italy._

_Where are you from?_

I fought against my memories, in the end they won, like they knew they would.

I imagined all those nights spent sleeping outside and shuddered.

_You don't have a home?_ His mind-voice softened considerably.

_No._

_You just mentioned a mother._

_She mated with a vampire._ The werewolves tensed but one in particular seemed to crouch.

_Relax Paul._ Another order, this time not directed to me. The werewolf named Paul relaxed but stayed tense.

The leader--

_Sam._

Alright,_ Sam_ gave me a nod to continue.

_Somehow she had children and she was attacked by the Volturri for it._

Once again memory swamped me, I was there again, twelve years old and hidden behind a bush. They approached my mother, circling, getting ready to attack. My father stood before her, ready to protect her. They tore him apart first, my mom's shrieks of horror being the only sounds that filled the air other than the snapping of jaws and the tearing of limbs.

With my father dead, scattered pieces on the ground, nothing stood before my mother. The first approached slowly, face twisted slowly into a sadistic grin, blood dripping from his mouth. He pounced mouth finding its way to her throat, her scream was cut short--

I snapped out of it, shaking my head to clear it. Wishing the pictures of her corpse and pieces of my father's snapping into my mind. The small vampire girl smiled wide and flicked a match on, dropping it, still smiling, onto the pile of crawling limbs. Fire erupted, burning up the remainders of the last family I had left. I ran. The twelve year old girl ran, never once stopping. went home and then took off again. She was gone within a matter of seconds, running nowhere, just as far away as possible.

I shook my head once more, that was the past, I was here now. I came back to the present and stared at the werewolves. They all had different signs etched onto their faces. One looked frightened, he looked the youngest too. Two looked horrified, some had pity pooling from their eyes. Some, hatred. I had seen all of those reactions before, I didn't want to see them again, I was so tired of it, of everything. Why wasn't I allowed to live a normal life like most people. Why was everything so much more complicated when I was involved?

_What's your name?_

_Claudia._

_You've changed before?_

_Once._

_Do you know how to change back?_

_No, my mom talked to me, calmed me down, but, I don't remember exactly what she said. So much has passed since I was twelve._

_You changed when you were twelve?_

_Yes, that was the first time._

_We've never had one so young before. How old are you now?_

_Sixteen._

We stayed still as he pondered just what to do with me, he didn't know who I was, didn't know where exactly I cam from. I was a homeless girl, a scared homeless girl. He finally decided to take me to his home. He could borrow some clothes from his wife and get me to change back. Seemed like it was worth a shot.

He told me to follow them, I did, blindly. It felt right, I felt --connected to them. They were my kin who weren't kin. They were like brothers. And I didn't even know their names.

We ran like blurs into the distance. I followed them surely, I had nowhere else to be, the Cullens didn't want me, they had made that clear enough. Explanations were necessary for later though. I had to tell them my part vampire skills. Who knew if they'd still want me, but for now, everything felt as though it'd be alright.

Maybe I'm not so much of a monster after all. Is it possible to be the good kind of monster? Is it possible, that monster can be such a generic term? Subject to change,rhetorical questions admitted?

I don't know, after everything, I have no clue about what is possible and what is not, after everything, I just know what felt right and what didn't. And this, this felt right.

* * *

**--**

**_YOU DIDN'T EXPECT THAT DID YOU!?  
_**

_**Here you are, thew long awaited chapter... **_

**_IF ANYONE HAS ANY CLUES WHAT I COULD DO FOR MY STORY LADY KNIGHT ADVENTURES, PLEASE, SHARE YOUR IDEAS WITH ME, IT WAS MY FIRST STORY AND I HATE IT NOT BEING UPDATED IN SO LONG... I'M JUST OUT OF IDEAS._**

_**Hope you liked it!**_

_**REVIEW!!  
**_

_**-  
**_

_**Keep Reading,**_

_**-  
**_

_**xxTunstall Chickxx**_

**_8/07/08_**


	22. The Eyes Of Danny Cullen

**_OH MY GOD! I'M IN HIGH SCHOOL! TODAY WAS MY FIRST DAY!!  
_**

**_I was waiting for my beta but I will have her correct this later because I wanted to celebrate._**

**_It feels like forever since last time I updated this and I'm sorry._**

**_So, in honor of my first day as a freshman (which sucked by the way) A NEW CHAPTER ! WOOOOT!_**

**_Thank you to: Tamora Pierce Junior my new beta who will later correct this (I hope)_**

**_Kate of Carlay and ConfusedKnight for being... amazing._**

**_My reviewers for also being amazing..._**

**_And Lady Kale, because I want to, so ha! :P Aren't I the most mature freshman Big Sis?_**

**_--SORRY, SORRY, SORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG WITH THIS UPDATE, I'VE GOT A LOT OF THINGS GOING ON RIGHT NOW BUT THAT IS NO EXCUSE...--_**

* * *

_**I just realized a mistake I made in the previous chapter, this is forty years after eclipse, whereas some of the werewolves are still werewolves, some aren't. Sam and Jared retired to live with their imprints, I wrote this before Breaking Dawn so Paul and Jacob will not have imprinted and Bella will not have been pregnant and there is no Nessie. Sorry. So, I will go back and remove Sam and replace him with Jacob but for now, pretend there are no Sam and no Jared. Thank you.**_

* * *

_--_

_Maybe I'm not so much of a monster after all. Is it possible to be the good kind of monster? Is it possible, that monster can be such a generic term? Subject to change,rhetorical questions admitted?_

_I don't know, after everything, I have no clue about what is possible and what is not, after everything, I just know what felt right and what didn't. And this, this felt right._

_--_

* * *

I ran with wolves, never wanting to stop, accidentally, -stupid telepathic speech- they knew more about me than almost anybody, Cullens included.

_What is it we don't know about you?_

_Depends_

_On what?_

_On what your reaction will be if I have a connection to vampires._

That did it. They all stopped in their tracks and turned to look at me, they made a circle around me. I wasn't scared, though I probably should be, they looked they would tear me apart if what they heard wasn't to they agreement.

_We will not tear you apart._ I wasn't sure if he was saying this to me or as some sort of command to his pack.

_Both._ Alright, that cleared things up. They were still tense though.

_We have a treaty with the Cullens but we don't like vampires ne bit other than them. Explain how you know them please and what exactly your relation to vampires is. _His voice was powerful, commanding.

I got on my hind legs (not an easy feat I assure you) and lifted my front in the air before him. I focused hard on my right arm. The fur on it slowly disappeared and it shone, glittering in the early morning light.

Gasps and confused thoughts ran through their minds, too confused to make sense of them. I focused again and it turned furry once more.

_Explain._

_I'm part vampire, remember? Mother mated with one? Ring any bells?_

_Alright, we get it. I thought it wasn't possible for a mating between the two species._

_As far as I'm concerned, it's not. Me and my brothers were some freak accident._

_Brothers? _Somebody else asked sharply.

_One older, two younger, once again, as far as I'm concerned they have neither werewolf nor vampire traits in them._

_As far as you're concerned?..._

_I haven't seen them in over three years._

Besides the fact that they weren't sure about me I still felt murmurs of pity.

_How long have you been without a home? _A female werewolf asked.

_THE female werewolf, and it's Leah._

_Four years._

_FOUR!?_

_You need a home. _Jacob said firmly, leaving no room to argue.

_No I don't, I can look after myself just fine._

_Where do you get clothes, food? _

_My parents have some money aside and I've been working ever since I could, I've got enough._

_Enough for how long? Are you honestly expecting to manage to survive without a home forever? That the police ain't ever going to find out? They'll send you into an orphanage, you want to live in an orphanage?_

I know I flinched when I heard the word orphanage, I know they know I flinched as well. Jacob's mind-voice was smug.

_C'mon. We need to talk some more and I'd rather do it inside a house._

I sighed, knowing I couldn't win this conversation even if I tried.

There were a hell of a lot of werewolves here, I had only ever seen one, me, four years ago at that.

_There aren't usually this many, there was a wolf explosion here pretty much, this happens when there are a lot of vampires or if there are a lot coming. Leah and I were going to retire before it started happening, we decided we couldn't leave now, in the middle of it._

_We don't know if we're happy about that or sad, _one of the werewolves joked, _we have ab great leader but we still have to see him and Leah together in his mind. _The werewolf who was mind-speaking shuddered. I couldn't help but let out a small cough-like laugh. Leah swatted him over the head.

_Shut up Embry._

_Retire? How long have you been werewolves? _I couldn't help but think it, I am only --furry, after all.

More cough-like laughs.

_Almost 42 years._

_Damn. That's a long time._

_We know, we just never grew tired of it. And some of the older saps here just don't want to get old._

_Or maybe, some of us saps just don't have anyone to grow old with. _Paul grumbled.

Right there, Jacob stopped, and jogged behind a tree, he came back out in ragged jeans. The other werewolves followed him, I stood off to the side. They had all changed and were all in pants expect for Leah who also wore a ripped t-shirt.

I let out an impatient snort.

"Oops, forgot." Jacob joked, I pretended to growl.

"Leah, could you get some clothes please?" Leah scowled a bit but grudgingly went to get them. She coached me back to human and I came out in a clean t-shirt and shorts. I'm glad Leah got me shorts, her pants would probably be too small.

I had actually never worn such clean and new clothes in years.

"Not even a rip, cool." Leah raised an eyebrow at me and then looked at me in sympathy, I turned away from it, I didn't want her sympathy or pity. I didn't want any one's.

"Your hair is a mess." Leah commented.

I grinned; "when isn't it?" She too grinned and tossed me a brush she had taken with her.

I strode out, there were a couple of whistles, I stuck my tongue out childishly and grinned. I followed them into a yellow brick house. The inside was warm and inviting and had a nice homey feeling. Jacob and Leah sat on one couch and Paul laid down on another. The guy called Embry took a rocking chair and various people took various chairs.

I contented myself with sitting on the floor, I was too used to it, and leaned my back onto the book case. How I loved books.

"How do you know the Cullens?" I sighed, here we go again.

"Bella and Alice were the first to talk to me at Forks' High, Danny's a friend--"

"Danny?"

"Danny Cullen. Blond, blue eyes? Very cute?"

There was a snort at that from somebody but the rest's faces looked troubled;

"Are you sure that wasn't Jasper--"

"I know who it was, Jasper's shorter and has scars, Danny doesn't. He's twenty, I think, and he's a new addition to their family, they adopted him not too long ago."

Jacob rubbed hos face with a hand and gave me the sign to proceed with the first question.

"Edward Cullen heard me think that they were vampires and they wanted to know how I knew. They invited me over, I explained it, then they found out I was an orphan and insisted I stay the night. In the morning Rosalie spazed on me and I exploded. I ran and found you."

"Technically, we found you." Somebody pointed out but Jacob silenced them with a look.

I yawned widely, the morning had been so stressful and I wasn't used to all that running on four legs crap.

"Sleep." It wasn't a question. I dozed off right away and when I woke up found I had been moved to the couch.

That wasn't what startled me when I woke, there was someone there.

Standing above me in all his glory, pale with shining golden hair, blue oceans of sapphire staring into me, I stared, lost in the eyes of Danny Cullen.

**_--EnD oF cHaPtEr--_**

* * *

**_--_**

**_I'm really sorry for taking so long with this... really sorry._**

**_Wow, we're almost at 200, keep them coming!!  
_**

**_Hope you liked it!_**

**_Review!!_**

**_-_**

_**Keep Reading,**_

_**xxTunstall Chickxx**_

_**1/09/08**_


	23. He Left Some Time Ago

**Yeah, I know, I've been taking forever, but... pressure!**

**So, here is another chapter.**

**This was not beta-ed. Partly because I wanted to get this to you all sooner, partly because there is some language in there, and I know it bugs my beta a bit. And I care for her, she's a god friend, so, I'll let her read it as a chapter, and if it doesn't bother her, then she'll check it. if not, hush hush.**

**But thank you anyways to my wonderful beta: TamoraPierceJunior.**

_**NOTE:**_

_**Her last name has been changed to Valentina.**_

_**Her younger brothers' names are Michael and Jacob (Jake), I accidentally put in two sets of names in this story do far, I'll change them when I can...  
**_

**--**

* * *

_That wasn't what startled me when I woke, there was someone there._

_Standing above me in all his glory, pale with shining golden hair, blue oceans of sapphire staring into me, I stared, lost in the eyes of Danny Cullen._

* * *

--

Snapping out of it I jumped at least a foot before falling off the sofa, marble arms caught me before I could blink and righted me.

I looked at him, just focusing enough not to drool. Yes, I was _that_ pathetic, but he looked all concerned and caring, not something you see every day on a guy's face. In my case, never.

The weirder thing? It was concern for my physical state. Not my mental, definitely strange.

_She looks so beautiful._

My eyes widened and I looked away quickly, I had forgotten to shut him out like I did to everyone else.

He gulped and looked at me, as if frightened, I couldn't help it, it was drug I shouldn't have but couldn't get enough of.

_She heard, shit, shit, shit! Damn it--_

I had to laugh aloud, he got the 'deer caught in the headlight' look. He grinned sheepishly at me, I had to grin back, and then I felt terrible, I was giving him hope. But I liked Jason.

I did.

_I did._

Funny, I didn't _think_ I was on my period, then again, shape-shifting probably messed _that_ up.

"Claudia?"

"No?" Yep, I was definitely on my period.

He chuckled.

"Hey, what are you doing here? In a wolf-man's home?"

I heard a snort from the doorway. I glared at the lounging Jacob, he smirked and left. I rolled my eyes and waited patiently for Danny to answer me.

"My family is friends with the wolf-people."

Howls were heard from outside, then hoots of laughter.

"Very mature!" I yelled, knowing they'd hear perfectly.

Danny just grinned, I shook my head, "but what _are_ you doing here?"

_Should I tell her...?_

"Yes, you should."

"Stop that!"

"No." I said stubbornly, "don't make me read what you want to say." I threatened, he truly did look terrified.

"Wait, no I'm sorry, god, uh--"

"Danny," I warned.

"Right. Sorry-"

"Stop apologizing!"

"Sorry! I mean --sorry, damn it!" he yelled up at the ceiling.

I couldn't hold it in and burst out laughing, it was just too good a moment to pass up, he was usually so calm and collected, actually, I was starting to feel a little worried, why was he so flustered?

"Come. Let's walk."

"Oh, so now you can't formulate complete sentences."

He just rolled his eyes and tugged me to my feet.

"Are you PMSing?"

And naturally, I started to cough, bellows of laughter came from outside, I stocked out, the werewolves were on the grass, in tears, I scowled and kept going, knowing perfectly well an amused Danny was behind me.

"What the hell was that?" I asked sourly when we were out of ear shot in the forest.

"Sorry,"

We walked in silence for a few minutes, at our pace, we were already pretty deep into the forest right now.

"So... why were you there?"

I tried to break the silence, silence was fine, when I was alone. Silence with other people was just awkward to me, or maybe I was just uncomfortable.

"Well, I wanted to apologize for Rosalie, she didn't actually mean it. She's a very over protective sister. She didn't like me for the longest time, but then she finally accepted me, we've been really close ever since."

"That's alright, I figured as much."

"Did you really?" He looked at me with a scorching look.

"No." He laughed, and cleared his throat.

"So, why else were you there?"

He looked at the forest floor, "what makes you think there was something else?"

"I know you."

"Fine. Maybe there was something, but maybe I'm not comfortable with talking about it."

"Aww, c'mon you little softie."

He looked at me and smiled, blond hair flicking down over his sky blue eyes, "Well, I really just wanted to talk to you.."

"About...?"

"You're just, well, amazing. And I--"

As much as I wanted to hear this, there was a loud rustling from a bush near by.

We both tensed out of instinct, his arm snaked around my waist, leaving a burning path, I forced my mind away from that as I focused on the bushes before us.

Danny sniffed the air and looked at me, scared and confused; "I don't smell anything." He whispered,

I became still and sniffed as well, transforming my nose to a vampire's. Nothing. More rustling. I crouched, so did Danny.

"Who's there?" Danny called, his voice was ice cold, it sent shivers up my back, making the hair stand on end, it was very creepy I must admit.

"Who're you?" It was a male's voice, not very old. Thirteen at most.

Danny raised an eyebrow at me; I shrugged and raised it back.

"Danny Cullen, Claudia Valentina."

"V-Valentina?"

Danny and I exchanged glances again. "Yes." I called.

"It's her."

"I know, I heard."

Whispered voices. How many were there?

The bushes rustled again, we tensed, out came two teenaged boys, seventeen if I didn't know better. Oh but I did, I so did.

"Jake...Micheal?" I whispered, my voice barely audible.

"Claudia?" They whispered back, tears formed in my eyes, I nodded.

They grinned and ran towards me, I dropped to one knee and they slammed into me, I didn't bother with the vamp. strength, I took their force and fell backwards with them hugging me on top.

"Oof."

"Claudia!" Danny called, I had forgotten about him, somehow.

I stood up slowly, the two boys letting go and looking at the ground sheepishly.

"You are so tall now, I said, they were enormous, I was taller than them, but I knew they were no where near done growing.

Then again, I was freakishly tall. Barely smaller than Danny and he was really, really tall.

"You are bigger too you know." One of them said. I had no clue which was which.

I chuckled, still so awed by the sight of them. It was a waking dream.

"Which is which?" I asked, they were both so identical looking, with savagely cut hair, very grubby looking. Actually, now that I think of it...

"What the hell are you doing here!" I screamed, realization hurt, a lot, especially when it hits you full force.

"Where's aunt Silvia!?"

Their eyes cast downwards, "she-she told us to go, th-that she would take them."

"Oh, I'm sorry." I whispered softly, bending down to hug them again.

"0k, we get it, you're our long lost big sister, but you can stop hugging us now." I grinned and grabbed him too, hugging him tighter. He laughed and squirmed his way out.

Danny made a noise, very similar to a squawk. He was ignored.

"Hey! We're twelve you know, we're not little kids anymore."

"You're twelve?" Danny said, disbelievingly.

They grinned; "we look older-"

"-don't we?" It was kind of creepy how they finished each other's sentences.

Danny nodded.

"So, who're you anyways?"

"You're not dating our sister are you?"

"'Cause you smell."

"Really badly too."

I laughed and Danny scowled, "I am still bigger and older than you. How'd you get here from Italy anyways?"

The twins stared at me, I shrugged, I wanted to know too.

"We ran. And then we took a plane. An then we ran some more. We recognized your smell right away."

Smell, smell?

"We were pretty freaked first, your smell was covered mostly with his'. Vampires don't smell so good."

I froze, raised an eyebrow and waited for an explanation. Were they--

"Hey, shut it."

"No, you shut up."

"It's your fault they caught aunt Silvia."

"It's your fault we're here."

And then they started to shake, a lot. Danny and I exchanged worried glances and sprung forwards, too late.

Two small (relatively compared to the other enormous ones such as myself) grey wolves started to attack one another. I rolled my eyes and shook my head at Danny who was about to step in. Jumping quickly behind a tree, I stripped and shifted.

A brilliant white wolf took me over, and I stood, staring through high up, patient eyes, at my brothers. They had stopped to watch me.

_Behave!_ I scolded.

_You look amazing._

_You're so big!_

I chuckled quietly, it coming out as more of a low howl.

_How many times have you transformed?_

_A lot._

_How much do you know of being a werewolf?_

_Nothing._

I sighed, I had figured as much, time to visit the guys' again.

_What guys?_

_The werewolves,_

_There're more here!?_

_A lot more._

I went to my clothes, changed behind the tree and came out again, I motioned the younger wolves (whi now had no clothes) and Danny to follow me.

We made our quick and quiet way abck. they were here. They were here! My brothers! They were alive, and they were safe. And they were here.

I told them to stay hidden for a moment, to hide their scent.

I stepped out with Danny, he was quiet and pensive.

"Back so soon?" Jacob called from the front of the house where all the werewolves were lounging about, lying and sitting on the grass.

"How much experience do you have with cubs?"

A low growl came from where the two boys were covered by foliage. I chuckled to myself but all the werewolves tensed, looking at what they couldn't see.

"What'd you mean? Who's there?" Jacob was now on high alert.

"Meet my brothers." Low voices flew past each other, I didn't bother to listen, I just looked back as my brothers, heads high, came from the forest. Identical in every way.

The same height, fur colour, walk, it was very strange to see.

I knew they were very shy right now, nit used to much civilization. being home schooled by aunt Silvia and being in hiding for so long.

But they kept their heads up and I was proud, very proud. I was so proud of my little brothers, who I hadn't seen in years. So many. Too many.

One of them, Jacob I think, came up to me and butted me, no one had spoken, it was awkward, and he knew not how to make it less so.

I grinned, suddenly the volume was turned back up, and the werewolves hooted with laughter. Micheal bent his ears flat in shame, tail between his legs.  
Jacob, on the other hand, just growled.

I rolled my eyes and they hooted harder, Jacob grinned; "relax little cub. We're not making fun of you. Too much." He added as an afterthought.

Jacob (my brother) snorted, blowing air through his nostrils.

Jacob grinned again; "I like him. What's his name?"

I laughed. "I thought you would. Jacob, this is Jacob. Jacob Jr. Also known as Jake."

Jacob laughed outright, "his name is Jacob? I knew there was a reason I liked him."

Jake chortled. "We just called him Jake, back home. Many years ago." I said.

"What about him?"

Michael had joined Jake now, they stood still, identical.

"That's Michael."

Jacob grinned; "pleasure to meet you both. I take it you don't know much about being a werewolf?"

"Exactly. Would you mind helping them out?"

"No problem." We're getting bored, it should be fun.

"While you're at it, could you help me too?" I added cheekily.

Leah laughed, full and bright; "We would love to have you halfling."

I stuck my tongue out, they all laughed.

Jake and Michael borrowed some clothes, and the others were shocked to see that they were still identical, even as humans.

They fit right in with the older werewolves, and there was much laughing and discussing. I will admit I was enjoying myself immensely.

And then I remembered.

I looked around, Jacob put a hand on my shoulder; whispering so nobody else would hear.

"He left some time ago."

* * *

**--**

**Yay!! There you go!! **

**Hope you liked it!**

**REVIEW!! Let's get to 200 shall we? Don't worry, I'll update even if we don't. But that's no excuse!!_  
_**

**23!! The date of my two best friends' birthdays! Except in November... 2-ish more months!**

**This Weekend is a long weekend, where I will not be at my computer. **

**Hurray for thanksgiving. So, I will probably get some more chapters up during the following week... no promises though..**

-

**Keep Reading,**

**_xxTunstall Chickxx_**

**07/10/08**


	24. Dreams

**Finally! **

**--Does a little dance--**

**_Very_ mild swearing at the end. Slightly depressing chapter, read and review!**

_

* * *

_

--

_And then I remembered._

_I looked around, Jacob put a hand on my shoulder; whispering so nobody else would hear._

_"He left some time ago."_

--

_

* * *

_I was over-joyed my brothers were home, I would finally have some sort of family again. Finally, after such a long time. They were just as I had imagined them, annoying at times, always bickering, being the twins everyone knew they would be. They exploded often, apparently this was to be expected but it gave me a heart attack every single time, I honestly thought they would each one another one day. I always transformed them and held whoever started it by the scruff of the neck.

"Leave me alone!"

"Why? I'm not doing anything."

I sighed, that would be them again, they drove me insane sometimes, no matter how much I loved them. I walked outside from Jacob's house, which I would soon leave, just as one grey wolf dove at the other.

I cleared my throat but they paid no heed, to busy squabbling and tying to tear the other to pieces, I let my head drop into my hands, they were impossible sometimes.

"Here, I got this." Seth Clearwater, Leah's younger brother stepped out from the house as well and took his shirt off out of respect, I turned away, and then suddenly a copper wolf was holding Jake in his teeth and dragging him away.

It had been what, a day? But I could tell them apart now even in wolf form. It wasn't too hard. If you look hard enough, you could see which was which by their eyes or facial expressions, they were identical in appearance but their attitudes where very dissimilar. I found it strange they got along so well.

Well, for brothers.

I threw a Michael, the calmer of the two, boxers and shorts, I learned to carry two pairs with me, at the bottom of my knapsack at all times. He picked them out of the air and then I threw the other set to Jake.

"Can I talk to you for a second?" I said through gritted teeth. They shot each other worried looks but followed me quietly, ashamed, into the forest and out of earshot.

"We're sorry." Michael said, as soon as were far enough in.

I sighed; "look, I know. Brothers fight, I get it. But you need to help me out here."

They looked down abashed, I sighed again, and took a deep breath. "I know, you can't really help it much, but I'm asking you to try, to really try. We don;'t have a lot of money, I can't touch mom and dad's until I'm eighteen." Their eyes became slightly wide.

"We can't keep borrowing clothes from the guys, they don't have all that many either and it's just wrong. Jacob has been more than nice with us so far, he's hosted us for two days, with our appetites plus the rest."

"He says he doesn't mind..." Jake trailed off at my pointed look.

"Look, Jake, I know that but he's just being nice. Three extra mouths to feed, three extra werewolf mouths to feed is a lot. A whole lot. Plus clothes and room to sleep. I've intruded long enough."

"You've--"

I cut him off again; "just, try not to shift like that, take your clothes off first, ( know it's awkward, do it behind the cover of the trees if you must, but please... please... just do it." I looked them both in the eyes.

"Sorry Claudia. We'll do our best."

"Like always," I ruffled their hair, they gave undignified squawks of protest.

"C'mon, let's go back."

The more I thought about it, the more my plan started to form, I passed dozens of different options in my head but I knew which one I had to take.

That afternoon brought a game of football, I smirked, they had no clue I could play. And I was chosen last, I shrugged, smiling as I got into line up on Paul's team. I flashed them a smirk as I got into position as start up runner. They smirked back, this would be cake for them, or so they thought.

The ball was snapped and I shot forwards, Paul hurled it forwards over a hundred feet, we had gone to a secluded part of the park. A really big park. I picked up my speed and snatched it easily from the air, I saw Collin come barreling towards me, he slammed into me, I turned slight;ly sideways and shoved his impact back, he fell and I kept going forwards.

I jogged back with the ball tight in my hands, Collin was floored as he stared at my wicked smile, my team cheered and Jacob laughed.

"Damn, where'd ya learn to play?" Brady asked me impressed.

"I'm on the team."

"Forks doesn't have a girls team." I smiled.

"I know."

"That was awesome!" I chuckled at Michael and we set up for our next down.

Sweaty and tired but excited and pumped we made our way back to Jacob's house, it had been a close game but they had won in the end, not that Paul and I hadn't tried our hardest, they were just... playing dirty. Humpf. So what, I'm a sore loser, I can't be good at everything, can I?

I said the same to Leah, her arm draped about my shoulders in a friend-like gesture. I guess, at my extremely short stay at their little house, I had become quite close to all of them. They were very nice and decent people.

I watched as Jake thumped his chest and howled his victory. The other laughed and ruffled his hair passing, some joining in the wolf-howling. Inside jokes are hilarious when you're in the loop.

"Why does everyone ruffle my hair?"He complained loudly, my only answer was to laugh and ruffle his hair again, he pretended to try to bite my hand, I snatched it away and chuckled.

Monday morning loomed ahead and I was worried, I had tried to call Danny, he hadn't answered, and I saw how many had glowered, I figured as long as I was in a werewolves home, allied or not, I'd best keep the calls to vampires to a minimum. Besides, I had a feeling he would never pick up. So, Monday, I had to face the gorgeous piece of heaven and try to speak to him rationally.

Hopefully I could get a word or two I before I started to drool.

I sorted at my thoughts, what a little girl I had been acting like lately around him! It was time to grow up, take responsibility for my actions, I knew there was an ultimate thing I had to do, but I knew there were some things leading up to it I had to finish first.

"Jacob," I called him, not very loudly, I knew he would hear anyways.

"Yes?" He appeared on his doorway, I shooed my brothers away, they went obediently.

I told him what I needed to do. He nodded in understanding.

"Of course you can stay. It'll be a welcome change." He smiled, I smiled back, grateful for a friend like him, finding it hard to think I'd known him for on weekend but was already thrusting my family into his already-full lap. But guilt could not over ride hunger and shelter. I knew my smile did not reach my eyes, his own were sad.

I started my list by going to school on Monday and finding Danny at lunch. It wasn't hard, his family had their own person lunch table. If I didn't know any better, I'd think they thought themselves better than the rest, but I did know them better. They were charming people, past the whole blood-sucking thing. Besides, they did go 'veg' and I can't help but be partial to vampires. Literally.

"You amuse me." Edward chuckled bemusedly.

"Glad you think so," I replied smoothly, turning my hopeful gaze on Danny, I thought he would ignore me but as he thought about it Emmett gave him a kick under the table, I would have grinned if it wasn't obvious that it was me that pained him. Take me out of the equation, _then_ that would be funny. He stood slowly, scowling.

"I won't take long. Promise, then you can ignore me for all you want." I said softly. His expression softened and then turned guiltily before hardening again. Bipolar much? I knew I had no right, but it's not like I wanted to ignore him, it's not every day your long-lost brothers show up on the wrong continent after you haven't seen them in a dozen years.

And I don't mean to play him, or give him the wrong impressions either, I just want to talk to him, can I do that without him biting my neck off? Wrong expression to use with a vampire, but my gist is clear, no?

I wasn't sure if I was saying this to justify myself to Edward or myself, either way, he nodded and I felt better.

We wandered out of the cafeteria, walking slowly, not talking, not looking at each other, awkward would be a gross understatement.

"Look, I'm sorry, please, just talk to me." I pleaded lightly, yes, I had resolved to pleading. Let's hope my dignity held and I didn't grovel, that would be a sight to see.

"You said _you_ wanted to talk to _me_, not the other way around." His words were smooth but cutting and I felt them like shards against my skin. I flinched slightly.

"What do you want me to say? That I'm sorry? I am. That my brothers are here to stay? For good? They are. That I'm dropping out of high school? I am. Happy?"

"What?" His voice was slightly higher than usual, his tone no longer angry but commanding and worried.

"I have a family to take care of, it's them or me,I think the choice is clear. I can't go to school and keep a running full time job, of course not, I'm dropping out." I knew my voice had grown faint, the full impact of realization hadn't completely hit me until now. Of what I was going to do, of what I was going to give up.

"What about your dreams? I know you dream the big campus, the work, the degree, you dream university Claudia. You're gonna give that all up!? You never want to have a job? Never want to have a family of your own? Work at MacDonald's your entire life? You can't--"

"I can't? I don't think I have a choice Danny! I'm not like you, I don't flash one of my two hundred cards and not have a care in the world. I have no money! I have nothing, I work to feed myself, I don't even have a fucking home! Sometimes we have to put aside our dreams and do what is expected of us!" It was his turn to flinch.

"Look, I know, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that, it's not your fault you're rich, nor should you feel guilty for it. But please, try to understand." I faltered.

"I don't understand!? Fine, screw over your dreams, I don't care. What is this? Why am I here? What do you want from me?" His voice was harder than before, cutting a hundred times deeper.

"You're my friend..." I trailed off, not really sure anymore.

"Am I? You ignore me, you use me--"

"I did not."

"_Am_ I your friend?"

"I-I _thought_ you were. I guess I was wrong." My own voice hardened now, going into autopilot.

"Guess you were." And with that, he turned his heel and left my life forever.

--

My feet guided themselves to the football field. I had had many wonderful and grueling practices soon, I hadn't played a game yet with this team, and I knew I'd regret it, but this was the right decision.

I bent and felt the grass, grabbed some and stood. The blue skies and fluffy white clouds seemed to wish to taunt me, I felt the wind ruffle my long hair and let the grass blades slip and tumble out of my outstretched fingers.

I went to my locker and gathered every single article of clothing, book, music, anything at all, and stuffed it into my knapsack. And then I walked automatically to the guidance office.

The bell rang and I left the office, walking straight, looking at people and not really seeing them. This was it, there went my dreams of my perfect life, of my perfect future. But I didn't feel special, like I was doing the right thing, I felt like nothing mattered anymore. I knew it did though, and what kept me going, what gave me courage, were the faces of my brothers. Their laughing eyes, their constant banter and fighting.

I headed towards my last stop; Jason.

I was leaving behind a life, ready to start a completely different one.

Sometimes you have to set your dreams aside and do the right thing.

* * *

**--**

**Sorry for taking so long, I've been having a terrible month and haven't been doing much at all, I have been trying though! Snow covers the ground and the days are short. Light is leaving and darkness enclosing. The soil is icy, the plants frozen and gone. The nights are long.  
Winter is here.**

**Hope you liked it, review!**

**--**

**Keep Reading,**

**xxTunstall Chickxx**

**20/11/08**


End file.
